Louie Gambit Saga
by Louie gambit
Summary: This book it's about a young girl called Louie Zara Gambit who goes to this magical Egyptian epic universe space school called the "Gambit field school". You will also find out about Louie's family of gambits and how they died - but could they come back into Louie's life one day.


**About the Author note**

My name is Richard Oliver Clark born in OCOTOBER 30/10/1983 in a town called Saffron Walden where I life I have downs syndrome. And I have got three jobs and am a black belt in karate. And have my own supported living flat where I live. This is my very first book as was inspired to write this because of the harry potter books. I hope this book will be fun to read and going be hard to put down! I hope you enjoy this how I have written this book and also hoping doing more than one book and write different kinds of new books.

 **Contents**

 _ **Chapter 1. The journey to Gambit field**_

 _ **Chapter 2. On The Beach**_

 _ **Chapter 3. Egypt Town**_

 _ **Chapter4. Louie's Nightmare Started**_

 _ **Chapter 5. The Cave**_

 _ **Chapter 6. Louie's Army**_

 _ **Chapter 7. THE Dark Room of Spells**_

 _ **Chapter 8. THE Circle Stone**_

 _ **Chapter 9. Amber Tale**_

 _ **Chapter 10. Oliver Conrad's Evil Army**_

 _ **Chapter 11. Gambit Family Together**_

 **Synopsis - Louie Gambit**

This book it's about a young girl called Louie Zara Gambit who goes to this magical Egyptian epic universe space school called the "Gambit field school". You will also find out about Louie's family of gambits and how they died - but could they come back into Louie's life one day. There is a nasty, evil dark powerful warlock villain happen to be called Oliver Conrad; he is a creepy looking person and you don't really do not want to mess with him at all. This is a thrilling, gripping cool adventure book you will not want to put this down.

From this day forward you may find what you least might expect, interesting flaming shocking magical powers you have to learn, with adventures of Louie Zara Gambit and her giant world to explore. You will find out about this odd-looking powerful giant magical universal world. There is also this creepy, nasty, horrible person called Oliver Nazar Conrad. You will find out what he has done to the Gambit family. So then let's go and find out what happens to Louie in this incredible Egyptian natural world called the "miracle magical wonder world".

 **Chapter1**

 **Louie gambit**

 _ **The j**_ _ **ourney to gambit field**_

 _ **By Richard Oliver Clark**_ __

On this super fine day, there is this strange, weird, exciting brand new world of dark magic to explore called the "miracle-magical wonderland world". There is this school called the universal Gambit- field School. Louie Zara Gambit attends to this amazing fantastic magical epic universal school. She is a normal looking, fine teenager but she has this weird strange scar on her neck (which she calls _Downs Syndrome)_ that Oliver Nazar Conrad gave Louie when she was a tiny baby – Oliver Conrad gave her this wicked evil spirit curse. We shall find out more about that later on.

Louie has these wonderful amazing blue eyes and has lovely, thick soft blonde hair which she wears in two long plaits down her back to her waist. She has very nice fair skin, and wears a black and white striped t-shirt, spotted leopard skin trousers, and black high-heeled shoes. There is something special about Louie. No one really knows much about her.

Louie Zara Gambit grew up at 31 Victoria Land Street in London, yet within this mega magical wonder world, Louie lives in a magical forest giant tree house called Gondola. Louie lives with her cousins now in London at Victoria land street but Louie really hates her horrible fall people called the cousins who are always picking on her all the time and calling her names like this Louie- moose. Louie has to live with all of this but her Louie- moose. Louie has to live with all of this but she wishes she could have a normal friend to look after her at Victoria land Street. Louie does not know about her weird strange twisted historical and about her lost family. There are things Louie wants to know about in the miracle, magical, wonderland. She wants to know more about her past life with her mummy and her daddy. Poor Louie she is so sad and life is so very frustrating for her.

There is a cool, place called London and there is this massive, odd-looking platform called Paddington Train Station in a circle of red and white writing say Paddington. In this part of London there are hundreds and millions of people, and there is a mad rush everywhere. In London in this city it really is so crazy in this amazing giant city of London. Now, then in London city there is this Big Ben the tallest clock in history of London has now chimed twelve as it know by midday.

There is complete, absolute madness everywhere like: the pubs, shopping, going out for meals, o2, music bands, theatres, local cinema's on the red carpet, shopping, zoos, parks, river themes. There are people are all around, on this massive long fine platform, going to this enormous underground and there are escalators going up and going down here at Paddington Train Station. There are millions of people chatting with their cool friends and their families; it is a great city to hang out in. You do need to keep your wits about you and look around, as you can get yourself lost very darn easily and keep hold your own money.

In London there is an area called _Russell Street_ – where there is rude, nasty horrible looking -strange people around and there are other people who charge into you and hit you with their Super-duper, large shopping bags. There are people who are dealing with drugs in this dark, nasty creepy cold winter time, looking into the narrow slim dark alley- way. Also there are lots of street-fighting going on and bullying people.

Then this person Sheila said this and start saying this Now stop this right now From this old odd lady called Miss Sheila Grandly she so happens to wears this old looking, Buggies patch grey plain coat and brown short trousers. She also wears black and gold sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun and she also likes pink chewing-gum in her mouth - she loves chewing gum, and also, Sheila likes to smoke a nice long Cuban cigar in the park in Russell Street. No -one is listening to her one bit – no one at all. Shelia got her Cuban cigar from her buggy old grey coat- pocket, and the birds are now singing in the park on this lovely sunny day. She got out her golden lighter, and Shelia started to puff it in to her lungs to make her feel really good.

The kids are not really happy with Shelia smoking. They've got Cuban cigar bruises on their arms and also flickers of puff caught on their legs. So the kids told their parents about this smoking women and then one of the parents went up and then be for the parent got up from the grass with the family Shelia then went some where no one knows where she was There is this massive war three going on and the sky happen suddenly turns really nastily - dark clouds appear and it turns out pitch dark in the sky. Today should of being the nicest super-hot finest sunny summer day today.

But then - there is something really strange going on. There is odd looking, strange people in the darkest sky, flying around - weird witches or war- locks on broomsticks all over the cloudy, dark sky. Someone then said this " _What is going on here then_? _What could all this mean?_ " People on the ground were looking straight up at the darkest grey sky and asking questions to their friends and hoping the Mr. Prime Minister of the seventh Parliament would be doing something about this.

Deep inside Downing Street, the Prime Minister looked and then stared out double- glazed window. " _What on earth is going on up in the sky_? _Hey have a look out there_! _Oh, my word_!"

" _Right_ , said Gordon Hark, " _we need to let all the people know there is something odd in the sky. I am going to go to the magical high sound TV- Station to make a very important announcement to let the public know." W_ hen he got to the magical high sound TV- Station and onto the Radio FM magic, he said this:

" _Right , now then you all must know this there is something odd in the sky and as your prime- minister should let you know and think you all should be in your homes and you must lock all your doors and your windows now because this is not right at all_ "

But then someone came into his office at the TV- Station studio, and said something to him. Enter Gordon greeted this

Person who said his name was Mr. Samson-Yam, prime minster of magical forcemeat and that he. Gordon asked him

,

" _Can you tell me what is going on here please? Tell me what is that thing in the sky and why has it turned this dark on what should be the hottest, sunniest day here_?"

" _Yes, that is so very true_ " said Samson-Yam. " _That is someone we do not ever speak of; It We doesn't talk about it in our golden epic world!"_

" _Why not_?" said Gordon.

" _Well, someone called Mr. Oliver Conrad is responsible for all of this. Some people think he is far away long gone by now but he is not, and it is him, with his kipper- pals who is making this sky very dark all over the whole of London"._

" _Who is this Oliver- Conrad fella then_?" said Gordon, " _and what are these kipper pals_?" Mr. Samson- Yam looked though " _Oliver- Conrad -who we are talking about - is this person you do not want to mess around with at all he is a horrid man. He has done something terrible in our magical- wonder- world and he is the one who killed the Gambit family. They had a child you know_ ".

" _The child is still very much alive_!" said Gordon. " _Oh, definitely yes!"_

" _This child is not a normal child, you know"_ , whispered Samson. " _What do you mean, 'not normal"_? Said Gordon, his eyes widening in surprise.

Samson moved very closer to Gordon in the office so he could whisper even more very quietly. " _No- one should know this, apart from you, Mr. Prime Minister. This person, Oliver Conrad, cast an evil spell onto the Gambit child and delivered this curse - and this curse happens to be called Downs- Syndrome_!"

" _Can't you get rid of this then_?" Asked Gordon.

" _Oh no! You cannot! It's there for life!"_ Said Mr Samson-Yam.

Meanwhile, the people telephoning the Prime- Minister, asking about the disgusting white and grey mask- thing in the sky. Toby Ford, is a body guard for Mr. Samson- Yam, explained that this 'disgusting horrid old manky mask thing' is part of an evil plan; Oliver Conrad and his people, called the kipper-pals, put the mask in the sky, and made it pitch black, and it is his kippers- pals who are flying around on the broomsticks!

"Oh no this really is quite bad - why are Oliver Conrad and his kipper- pals doing this? And why are your people doing these things?" Said the Prime Minister, whispering to Gordon.

Right then that is it I will stop this at once and for all!

''No you can't do that, you're the English- minister, replied the prime minister. ''It would be too risky for you''.

''In this world you can die here but in the otherworld you can't, the kipper pals said. Further claiming "we will force you to get us this Gambit child, said Oliver.

The baby to die but he put a part of his dark evil soul inside this child, that is why they are tracking this Gambit person to find this is the story about the evil dark lord master of all time of Oliver- Conrad what he has done to this Gambit child. But got a friend of mine who is the headmistress is called Amber- Jane- Kenney to bring the Gambit to her weird looking messing up cousins the who are the fates smiley "family Louie now have got left and now I said a lot to you now Gordon oh ok said Amber and do we know where the Gambit going to live then, ''oh yes that is in a place called Gondola in London''. As for Louie she

Has grown up from being a tiny baby into a young bright fine amazing lady of her age, and Louie now is thirteen years old lady, and looking at the under-ground trains as a hobby. And now looking around at this massive interesting station but you will need to get" A ticket to catch this fine train to get in the main- under-ground station. What is it like and

Looking at the old. Man- key skinny old- railings to have a close look. At its but the train is moving so… Quickly and very... fast and then some-one said this down there what are you thinking," you doing that for you should not done that you could get yourself really killed like that you stupid" silly little nit wit girl. Do you know who is looking after you no one?

What really. Am on my own can't believe this you are on your own where is your family by the way young lady will they "died man am really sorry to hear all about this about that and how old are you by the

Way oh am thirteen year old. And what is your name then pleases will it called, Louie- Zara -Gambit" wow wicked nice name you have there by the why pleases to meet you. At long last I know your family they are a an amazing good cool family the

Best people in this fine amazing world they live in and also know they have a wonderful baby" but did not know who, you are when I was until met you today and. Asked you about your family yes causes you can ask way my girl. Think you should stay with me until" we get you on that long train then thank you that really nice of you any-time and

Then on-to the magic- flying- carpet- ride. We are now going out for some think to eat have you had any- think to "eat today yet Louie then spoke and said this no not yet right then

You will come with me then we will go. And get some money out at the bank to get for the train- ride it takes you about at least four- half- hours on the train. And then you need to catch this flying- magic then take you there about at least forty- minute's time cool are you looking forward going to the school this year. Oh yes I am it the best thing for me to go this year looking forward yes can't wait for one "single little bit

Can't wait to get there now so looking forward to go. When got the Egyptian old magical- letter saying about this fine cool amazing school? By the way Forgot to say my name when was hallowing you at the train -station will my name is called, Rosie

Hunter got a nice brown crocked hat and an orange t –shirt and got great pink- high heel shoes on her feet and a lovely cool flowery- handbag very pretty indeed and it is nice to meet you Louie and you must met Gavin -Hunter" he got a nice bright long red-

jumper and got long white- trousers son of mine and he can't wait to get to school he like you he got his Egyptian old magical- letter and then he, jumped up into the thin air. And am so very pleases for him he got in this school. But he is a good- handsome young boy really "When he can be ok lets

Then let's see your son then he got to be a friend of Louie and going be friend Louie going to talk to as will form Rosie so we better" get to the barriers where told. Gavin is now waiting for me there and told him to wait there when get his trolley for him to put all his magical-trunks for him. So Louie and

Rosie walks up to the barriers to find Gavin" and then we must, go to the bank first before we go out for a spot of lunch. And then Louie said to Gavin you look so really handsome thanks Louie said too Gavin thanks'

–Carpet- ride, for that. Get that from my dad but he died before get to know him sorry to hear" about that mum looks after me now and done cool wonderful great job to rise me up

And then got this amazing magical letter form the headmistress at the Gambits-

Fields- School. Can you keep this to yourself bitter pleases yes sure- thing what is it then Louie said to "Gavin will do what is this it all about then it it's about my mum and dad they run this amazing school when they, was older in their early mid 30s and.

How to bring me up. And one day will go to this cool school and they will, be so happy for me do you know where is your, mum and your dad" is right now then said Gavin yes do Gavin they died when was a baby am deafly sorry to hear about that really

Am if you ever need some-one is here for you! Louie thanks for that really nice of you" to hear that should we go and get your money out then oh yes of they all went then. Now we need to go get to the bank, it called the Garcon and when you walk in they looked around and there are massive cool,

White crystal bright clear Chandeliers hanging down form the celling and lots of interesting cool interesting magical pitchers of all different kinds imps who has been working for centaury's here for a petty long time and odd even narrow long path and there are emissive golden hot fires to keep us nice a bobbling nice warm when you get in-to the volts can get really cold there, and also where do they keep the

Money safe and then

locked up and there is a falcon" is to guarding all this old money here but then they met an odd looking strange thing and happen to be a tiny mine imp, who runs this amazing cool enormous narrow building bank. And he is the manager of the bank and he

said come with me and some-one will get you a basket to your volts and get you your money, out for you Gavin said Rosie said let's get your money out first and have you got your money" out yet said Gavin to Louie no not yet for the train- ride no haven't then that what we shell do. Next

Then when we get Gavin money out. Right hi excuses me yes, would like to get my friend money out yes sure thing" What is your name then little one said the imp Louie Gambit is my name said to the imp smells like an old fug and walks funny like hop

And hip and talks in this oddly weirdly in his deep- narrow voice like a snake tickle in the neck when try to speak, dose it hurt-you oh yes it dose and then it come out like a wild snake but then a fly landed" on-to the shoulder and then the imp then eats it for his lunch you should see some-one about that. And got all these nasty odd looking cuts.

On the hands look really deep nasty cuts and bruises on the face" Looks so very pain-full just it. But we do not speak of it.

Who has done this to you then but can't tell you that am faired own can't say this and the mine imp wears theses" Odd looking mangy tiny earthling clothes and got a pointy long fat ears we can get your money out for you sure what is your,

Name then it is Louie Zara Gambit right thanks, of you jolly will go then so they start getting fast it like a super large- rollacoster ride. Goes up and then it goes down and then goes around side-ways to the right and then turn to the left and then they finely start to slowly to stop at the volts, Man that's

Was so much

fun lets go again and again letter maybe Gavin said to Rosie need to get Louie money out first Gavin and then there is this sliver-brass door and then. Louie then looked inside and sees" and then said wow oh my word did not know got all this much in

Here you must be the luckiest person; to have all of this in here said Rosie- Hunter. Did you know you got all this much form your mum and your dad, must be really rich- people to let you have all of this in here in this coolest bank? Louie- Gambit bank out how much do you need to get then Mrs. to get" on a train ride ok that will cost you then about roughly about least thirty- pounds out then that will.

Last you all the way to your school right. Yes thank you kind sir, any- time Louie Right now then let's go and have some spot of lunch shell we then, and have a fun lovely day out and have nice good day and it is a lovely gorgeous hot summer sunny day out isn't it Louie yes I do agree . Right now we are out of the bank there a place we can go and have some think

tall walk to this local pub it called the old -hound and bone -pub right let get over then" and have this nice spot lunch there so we have good at look at the,

Menu and then they walked inside in-to this local pub and had a nice cool sand-witch and also some salad for lunch as will, and it "is nice of you Rosie any-time Louie and then Gavin have a look at his interesting magical globe watch mum. We better get

moving the train going to leavening about in roughly about at least ten- minutes time what your joking we better hurry then oh my word eat very fast and then it all gone in there tummy so quickly come on Oh my days let's get a move on then." Come- on chop chop we better run of you jolly well go but how we going to catch this train in time, we have now.

Don't ask any more questions pleases Louie wait until we get you and Gavin into the under-ground quickly as possible and need a ticket to get on the train. So they luckily brought you, one for you Gavin when was on the platform but didn't really know

you then Louie sorry about that don't worry I'll get one, you get thaw the barriers and then Louie run to get one see you at the platform I'll be fine honest Rosie won't be that long ok see you very soon then ok bye, so Louie went to this box -office and then said this. Hi there excuse- me how can I be a asscestence to you young lady may I have a ticket pleases to

Get thaw the barriers

Pleases, yes sure- thing little- one thanks for that nice of you so o eat now. So they now Louie is on her way to the barriers and then Louie then put the ticket in-to the machine and then go thaw then you thaw the other -side to get the train. And then long met up with Gavin and also Rosie then talk to Louie how we fly like you to watch us then you watch how we both

Do this with your broom and hold

on very tight on-to it ok yes sure that how you get in form are magical- side and then Rose shut lord to Louie you have ago ok. Said Rose " so Louie got hold of the broom and then hold on very tight what Rose said then it then went fast- super –powerful- broom at the large, and then into the magical world.

Wow" here come's Louie on her broom man oh man Louie is very good on that broom we going to be late getting onto that train. And then when she stops for a spit tiny minute and then she looks around at the station. And then said wowie this so "amazing" this is so cool train found Gavin and Rose so Louie need to get of the broom and then Louie then jumped of on-to the ground,

Hey- over here Louie ok on my way to you so she runs up to Rose and too Gavin and then thanked her for every think she has done for me. And then Louie give Rosie a nice cuddle arr that really nice" of you better get in before they go Louie. And will set next to Gavin that really nice of you dear. He will like that a lot and then they both waved at Rosie. And forget to mention thanks for a cool "lunch thank you so then Louie and

Gavin, Better think to get an compartment hey what about this one over here then said Gavin to Louie then so then they both then sat down nice one Louie then there is a man come in there compartment and said this to them, any think of the trolley let me think oh- yes pleases "what" have you got then will then do have this cool apple bobbing's, and bars of mars, also mint toffee cake, then "we take the whole lot of the

Sweets then form your trolley Mr.

And show the man got money to pay for all of this so then Louie got her money out form her black and orange coat -pocket and then gives him the money thank you for all of this Louie anytime, said the train man his name called Andy-

Danny. He is skinny grey hair and got these hazel eyes and a long old looking magical bobble pipe form his mouth and also got odd looking pointy" hat

he got it's an eagle- hat but the hat talks and saying you are Gambit lady aunt yes said the hat get of this dam- train right this minute now and this very second don't you worry about "that stupid ugly fall stupid silly mad hat of mine any- way said Andy- Danny then put his foot down and then throw the hat" away and out of the compartment window. And he got a big job to look after all of these pupils on this train must be very important- job to have.

Then Louie and Gavin start to think it is now time to eat them. By one by one look it's greet we got are independence ace. Yes nice- one said Gavin you are so right there man, and then look how big this massive train it is "got orange and green- train. And better think to get a compartment hey what about

this one over here then said Gavin to Louie then so then they both then sat down nice one Louie then there is a man come in there compartment and said this to them, any think of the trolley let me think oh- yes pleases "what" have you got then will then do have this cool apple bobbing's, and bars of mars, also mint toffee cake, then "we take the whole lot of the sweets then form your trolley Mr.

And show the man got money to pay for all of this so then

Louie got her money out form her black and orange coat -pocket and then gives him the money thank you for all of this Louie anytime, said the train man his name called Andy- Danny. He is skinny grey hair and got these hazel eyes and a long old looking magical bobble pipe forms his mouth and also got odd looking pointy"

Hat he got it's an eagle- hat but the hat talks and saying you are Gambit lady aunt yes said the hat get of this dam- train right this minute now and this very second don't you worry about "that stupid ugly fall stupid silly mad hat of mine any- way said Andy- Danny then put his foot down and then throw the hat" away and out of the compartment window. And he got a big job to look after all of these pupils on this train must be very important- job to have.

Then Louie and Gavin start to think it is now time to eat them. By one by one look it's greet we got are independence ace. Yes nice- one said Gavin you are so right there man, and then look how big this massive train it is "got orange and green- train. Andon the very front there are also got some letters on-to it got lots of pupils. On here to get to the school will don't

forget the magic -carpets ride every-one is looking for-ward to that so cannot wait to go on that going to so much fun looking forward for that can't wait. But how do we know how we get off this train and when do we get off.

You have to get in-to, pairs, but some-one said come in-to their compartment and said hi am Sally- Morgan by the way

Pleases to meet you Sally. Man oh- man holly- cow I know who you are man you must be Louie- Gambit aunt you, mmm yes how so cool is this. Wow what a great honour" this is to meet you Louie let you know you are in this book called the "book of shadows- of- magic".

What really am in a book about me oh yes you are Louie Cool likening "this and Sally my dad,

Knows your all about your family as will they went to school- together what really yes cool, how all-some is that so if say to you would you mind if could speak to your father. Some-times

Yes of cause you can now got a third friend now know when we went out on holiday where did you go then Sally will went to" Thai-land that is the place we stayed called go- chow where we went that's nice for you

When my dad friend called Bole- Gambit they was so very close to him and spends lots of time with him he told me all about him dose your dad mind if send him a letter to him yes that cool with me thanks for this Sally any time said Louie you like" to know, about my dad and your lovely cool mum don't you yes do like that and will let him know you like to know all

About your "family then yes pleases and then they went to school -together. Cool some-one can talk to as well and.

Who are you what is your name will my name is Mr. Gavin-Hunter nice to meet you Gavin said Sally. Let you know you got this orange milky minty chocolate on your Norse by the

Way. May set next to you cause you can every-where is all full yes you can "Sally" thank you that kind of you so they eat every- think they can eat and we got a new friend called Sally

Morgan. So what do you think what we do on the very first day of the team wonder do you know what we got to do no don't am sorry you don't need to be sorry" we thought you might know because you know every think of the Gambits

Family and me. Thought you know every- think am a cleaver love reading interesting magical – historical Egyptians books. Think it good to know what you up against some-times they look outside there "are some interesting nice animals.

Like looking at the tigers, pandas and wild- horses weird loud strange noise coming from. It some- think really big out there and hold on there" is some- think large and it killing of all these lovely kind sweet animals out there. And Gavin put his hand on this fine double large glass- window and then Louie thinking she having a massive break- down now like having a fit the hand opening the doors to get to Louie and then get to Louie is now on the floor clapping in the compartment floor and fills so much- pain in her mind and it kills me a lot. It keeps her spinning can't stop this at all and then some-one come and cast a spell on it and then this person, said this to

Louie and said to Louie eat this you feel so much better very soon young lady .And

then soon you will be in the school" very soon Louie will be save there the headmistress need to know all about this what happen on the train so then Joe then send a letter to her what has happened so Joe then write a letter to explain what has

Happened on the train and then he got his bat to "fly to get to the school at the Gambit- filed- school.

And Amber is the headmistress will get it before we get to the school. What happened to me you had a nasty- thing what was that thing you save me form than that is a space -mutant" horrible nasty looking eyes like to hurt people like you when

you got this curses life to pain-full evil death that why you lived and it form it that father give that, scar to find you and to take you to

The evil dark nasty side" but you had a fit and it is horrible, filling think it time you need to have good- long good rest now and eat this. It will help you to get you better thank you

So very much. Can ask you some- think" yes cause fire away then Louie what is your name then pleases oh yes causes its Mr. Joe- Leopard he got these wild black- eyes and long grey- bush beard and got enormous clock Interco colour and got blue, long shorts thank you so very much when" get to school. Will say what your nemesis because you have.

Done a massive good job of looking after me. And make sure you get some- think out of this that's really "nice of you have safe my life. And you was there think should better go and check it" gone before it come- back again hey and then

Someone Come in so you really fainted did you, how sad leave me- alone so you think you can tell me what can do can't do not. Yes can you are a nasty price "of work need to get a long good look at your-self in the mirror. And hope you die get away from her right- now

Creep. No won't go you not "can't tell me what can can't do" and so the person said this fatty- hum -blood how dare you what you call me that said Sally and start to get fireworks form my -eyes and now start to turn out crying" what he said what does it mean then it is a magical –noon- people like me got no fillings in their blood in vine have no sense. About how to use reel magic –proper- powers that is so aw-full let's get

Joe-Leopard now then" he can help us no… Then cast a spell on him then do it now speck -galls, on him see what he think of that what he called me

This is a horrible wicked horrid name wait until he go to sleep then do it he won't like that at all but. You should not really cast any spells hate it when you so right Louie what I will do than is this ill" then turn around and then punch him then. Back of my hand that's sound fair- enough didn't not like what he said to me he deserve it "and not on at all .The name is Richmond- fisher what odd- looking- strange name you got having fun with name now are we this is this is Pedro and this is Karl and we will take you down the cleaners who what -army right. And then

He got his wand out and said Sender you not a load to cast spells, you wait when until we get to school and then we See what it like oh -no am really sacking in my boots now oh- no" not a

Teacher going to tell me of -oh no. Right you there what that over there think it a space- monster woo -woo -woo repeat this" tow times they put on a cover over there face with a green Bali -clover take that bat now Pedro hey there nothing

Out- there you fall person what you doing with my bat

Pleases give that back to me no you made fun with my name so sit down and shut up little- part. So Louie is now really now getting really upset have not got my bat now "what am going to do now and called me a part don't -know what to do right that is it

had a- naught of this so then Gavin then got up from his set out of the compartment and then he walked over to, Richmond compartment you look here you won't" that dam- bat back right now don't you. So what are you going to do about it will then going to. Have to fight you in your spare- hands bet you fight like an f

Fizzy grill any- way what did you just called me will grill. That is it now you going to get it now fight -fight every- one" heard this on the train. And then walk in see what going on what all of this noise this person here called Richmond -Fisher, got my friend bat and called my other friend this nasty horrible horrid disgusting name what is it called then will it called "fatty- hum -blood its fall

Name to call people And Gavin got in and gave him a good

Black- eye. Well- done mate nice one some-one needs to sort him out Richmond took some decking -playing cards" to play took him out of my hands said Jim -o -Conner he deserve it that freaking punch. And got the bat back and run quickly and get in-to his compartment before his gang catch him before they hurt you, ill back you right.

Up alright thanks for this any- time mate. And then Gavin to

Be with Louie and she said you are a lovely person Gavin. Can you give me a cuddle what "you did you, shouldn't not done that for me but you are so kind and you got my bat- back. Thank you so appreciate it very much but what this noise

About to get some-one and said fight him so did and then got your bat -back" didn't I and what he said to you Sally it not on

And give him this nasty black -eye. Will he jolly deserve it? That's wrong to call you that all fall descanting -name Thank-

You so much you are such manly guy you got lots of good cool- manners not like him with no dam -manners at all. Sally said we stick all- together what-ever it is do you know how long we got left,

On this train then bet it not that long now surely guessing not

That long to get the magic- carpet ride can't wait, to go on it and you said we got to be into pairs yes. Do we know how many do" you know yes it up- to at least three- people on it went to see Andy- Danny he said and it up to at least up-to three people

what he told me he know every- think, what goes on this train cool we can all go on it yes sound good plan. The magic- carpet so "then the train finale gets slower down. And then stop and then he clapped his hands and then use his wand he said this biff- tiff and then they all come- out time to get and then they all flow out quickly from the under the train.

What is this person Called sir Joe- Leopard didn't know what

To do if he wasn't there man I might of bean dead don't think of that and he also send a letter to Amber- Jane- Kennedy" And the head went spinning so fast thank you for telling me, all about

This right come with me and goes to tell the headmistress right away. But promises some- friends of mine to go on this" magic- carpet- ride with them think for the save- side you come with me and you can wait for your friends at the gates of Gambit- fields- school. That's fair don't you oh ok then

Better let them know then so Louie told Sally and to Gavin told some- body what has happened

And she said will take you to see Amber thought you should let you know we be in the school very soon then we be together then ok see you there bye for now then Louie" right now then let's all get on and then we are of. That will be fine right now they are in-to the air it takes us, to get there in least

Forty- minutes time that won't be that long honest. And my

name is faith- o -Bandy" got theses nice brown marble glass eyes, and also got large, golden, coat and these silver, copper, shoes and got this odd looking cross- bone neck less around her neck and got this tiger hat nice to meet all of you and got this amazing tattoo down the arm . So

Am taking all of you to the land of Gambit- fields- school so hold on very tight and on the way there and then every-one having a good time on the magic- red and orange carpets- ride it like a big long rollacoster- ride and look, at this the winds" of

The trees

And the green leaves are going really wild like mad and some- odd thing is they talking trees they can-not. Talk but they can here bet it all odd things around here at the school one of the trees said this. Oh hello there and welcome to the Gambit –fields- school,

Every-one then all then look down and sees this cool amazing gigantic-long beach and where is this smoke come from it it's over the largest hills, it like its enormous- blazing -volcano with the lava- spitting out form it. So can't wait to see this" school it. Going to be so amazing and faith got this long –

Mega-speaker-phone saying this right you lot before we do land at the fine school; you need to cross your legs and your hands or it going to be a very bumpy "ride- down. If you,

Don't and the wind well take you where the volcano. Is and you don't wont to burn your-self on your very first- day of the team now do we it won't be nice and it won't be a" nice pleasant- ride, so it would be grate-full you can do that. And you will have to run to get to the sliver gates. Because there are theses nasty deathly- odd- weird -looking animals. And there and will bite you like mad Hey look at this at the school it,

Got this odd- looking weird scary creepy old- skulls, and bones and "cross look scary at the font at the large silver narrow gates and look there is the headmistress is waiting for us to land and welcoming us in-to her amazing magical school. So can't wait to

wonder -around here going be fun what it like and where are they going to do with are all the bags have them in are rooms ready for us and then. Amber- Jane -Kenney waved them all down the" flying- red and orange magic- carpets out and then we have to run for it, to the school- sliver gates and then try to bet them before they eats us a live right- ready and now

They are on the trails to get to the headmistress and as for Louie got there so very quickly like a super-fast motorbike. And use her mind for speed at the gates. And "Amber know about Louie from the magical the very start and before the,

Rest of all of the class-mates to join us at the gates and Amber lets Louie in and then Louie said to Amber can I have a word- with you. Yes fire –away then Louie what up "did you get Joe

Magical –letter then yes did said Amber said Louie then explained to Amber to say about what has happened, on-to

The train about this space- mutant and told her all of about it and having this reel nasty fit it is so very creepy. But then there was some- one there and he then got up" so quickly and then get rid of this space-

Mutant. Will you say some -think to Joe- Leopard when we were on the train and then he give me a sweetie to eat and then he then calmed me down thanks for telling me all of this Louie any time said Amber this really good. Louie and will

Have a word him

Tonight"ok Louie and to see can give him some -think for his service. What he did Too look- after you Louie right here is all of the rest of the pupils, is every-one all here then and everybody all answered the headmistress yes Mrs. right now we can now take you into the "school and then we then go the Egyptian's hall. To sort you out in-to your different kind of houses you will be living with so then get ready for to line- up when you get in the top of the hall when I call your names

Out right now then you come forward and you will have to put this on-to your- hands and it called the magic- wish- time –watch- machine to tell you where you are going living in, "right then let's start with your names shell we so then so Amber then let's start with your names shell we so then so Amber then stated with the first name came out top of her mind and then said this Gambit -Louie you will be in tigers the

Tigers then roared like mad when Louie got into the tigers everyone then clapped there feet on the ground. Next is Bootie- Tracy in-to pandas they all went there pack went morph Goodwin- Bole, Leopards- Ben in-to the dragons and they all went flare and Morgan- Sally into tigers and Hunter- Gavin in tigers and. every- one then

Finely got to their houses and then all in order and then. Staff is all setting around this oval circle and then the headmistress then stood up and then started to talked and then said this right now then got some rules to tell you all for today at the school got to

Have some rules to have and need you to follow them every one all said yes sure thing headmistress so there will be no noon magical -powers in the gang way halls, and to tell you only use them in only in class -time. And secondly stay away

From the largest bubbling volcano. I for bit you go in there" it is so out- bounds to every-one who will life so every-one is now enjoying the Egyptian banquet fest and then all of

The food like flaming Egypt curries, hog -nog-roast, pizza, eggs, bacon, liver looks so nice when it come- out onto the

Table wow it all lovely to look at. And then the perfects will

Take you to your houses and you things will be there waiting for you to un-pack all of you things hey do you know. Who this person is Amber oh yes that is over there is "Mr. Hartley -Howie he always wear orange it his favourite thing to wear and wears his glasses half way down his Norse when he

Read and his eyes go really puffy- one of his eye is a plastic marble glass -eye and also. What does he study then?

Animals' and wild care. Cool do you know what kinds of animals will that you have to find that out for you –self's am fried it all different all year round wicked- interesting, and who is that next to Hartley- Howie. Then now then that is Ted -Walker he got a

light smart green, clock and dark blue trousers and he knows if some-one get into trouble What does he teach then well that is wild- trees and plants Leopard- Joe he is the coolest handsome person he can help you with things about your further and "his job is involved is medieval- compact- skills the best job in history here at the Gambit filed. Cool can't wait for

That lesson to come so you need to find

Your rooms now where you are going staying and you will need to know how to get in so you got to think of a large heavy noise like a wild man eating tiger noise because you got to know this

password, when "you get in-to your houses do you all under-stand that is your pass-word for this port- hole yes .So some-one going to make this noise will do said Louie then roar like an enormous- loud tiger noise roar and we got in thanks for that Louie right now then we are all in right where you going

To sleep at night so the boys are

Liking to next Upstairs then on left hand side girls same on right hand side all. Your things and your belongings will be in your houses by now surely. But do like you all to stay in the house tonight please and no- wondering" around tonight oh do we have to stay here yes you do have to stay here you can get

Lost very easy without any

One like me around to help you -all right then oh ok then will stay then Don Hall thank you. So Louie then went up-stairs to un-pack all her things like her socks all of her t- shirts and dress and trousers and bra and also nickers. And then when she finished all the UN- packing all her things. Louie then went down- stairs and have a

Look at the Egypt wall- post what happening for the next day so there is animals" wild care so can't wait for it. Going to be so cool and Gavin walk in the room and he made cool now great friends, already he will defiantly fit in really will here and as for Sally will thinks about the next day. Like me we both like to know "what going to happened on the next day. And see these interesting amazing wicked animals and see how large

Or how small it is but now so is going

To turn in it getting so very- late in the evening talking to her lovely friend Sally most the whole- night. And bring in the now- day will start and have some fun when finished un-packing all my things and people saying we got "the Gambit grill and every-one thin air and then everyone in the port hole clapped their hands, and well-coming in Louie into the tigers and the prefect is so very happy and show her every- think in this school and show you where you got to go to classes. And have a map of all of the classes are "And also Louie made new

Friends at

The house has met today they names are called. James -Almond and also Barbie- j also Larry- o Gambon so life is good start for me at the moment and this- time tomorrow" will be leaning new interesting- cool great spells to cast and learn, and see what am going to study and Louie -Gambit named after a two interesting - famous- rich posh people got my last- name. Who not never ever! Met before and will

Going to find out more about they see what they did when they come to this fine amazing - school. and they give it to Amber for me when get older one- day take over this fine amazing school .But got this syndrome and it called downs- syndrome it some sort medical –condition, Louie got but there is this evil- nasty-looking person called Oliver- Conrad he has cast a spell onto this baby Gambit and made a curses" life in-to

The Gambit -child and this curses life happen called downs- syndrome. That way she got a scar on the neck to poof to try to kill this child but Louie lived because on that very night when some-one came in and, fight this person called Oliver- Conrad and now the one who killed Louie- Gambit mum and dad." And it was very heat- broken to see them dead like that Louie is crying Upstairs then on left hand side girls same on

Right hand side all. Your things and your belongings will be in your houses by now surely. But do like you all to stay in the house tonight please and no- wondering" around tonight oh do we have to stay here yes you do have to stay here you can get lost very easy without any

One like me around to help you -all right then oh ok then will

Stay then Don Hall thank you. So Louie then went up-stairs to un-pack all her things like her socks all of her t- shirts and dress and trousers and bra and also nickers. And then when she finished all the UN- packing all her things. Louie then went

Down- stairs and have a

Look at the Egypt wall- post what happening for the next day so there is animals" wild care so can't wait for it. Going to be so cool and Gavin walk in the room and he made cool now great friends, already he will defiantly fit in really will here and as for Sally will thinks about the next day. Like me we both like to know "what going to happened on the next day. And see these interesting amazing wicked animals and see how large or how small it is but now so is going

To turn in it getting so very- late in the evening talking to her lovely friend Sally most the whole- night. And bring in the now- day will start and have some fun when finished un-

Packing all my things and people saying we got "the Gambit her eyes out in her cot did not know what was happening

And then some-one come in and

this happen to be a neighbour come in about at least mid-night on the Christmas night and then it was some-one don't really know but know Bole and Lindsey Gambit, and think this person cast an evil spell and to get rid of this nasty person he decoyed him and out of

The large house and then this person looked after this poor harmless baby to take away" from this flaming burning house but Oliver Conrad then set of a skink fire in-to the house. So the person can't get out and the half of the house was blazing burning down then there was some- one followed this Oliver- bloke and made him "vanished but with this person was wearing this long think purple fur coat and a large black leather, boots and orange trousers and he come

Out of no- where but he had some think odd thing out of the pocket it was a thunder, narrow bolt to get rid all the lights so

It went pitch black out and then all of streets laps went off like just magic- poof and then start "to walk towards to the Gambit house where. Louie was and then picked Louie up in where the other person was and then the baby is still crying because that was some-one close to this baby knows the Gambit really "well and then take her out,

Of this large giant burning blazing house and then this person ill and every-one day was born things got out of hand and got some feed-back from Sally and said to me let's get out of the library now because some-one

Might find us seeking us around at this time of night and it now is eleven: thirty. At night time we better have are wands out now for some- lights on very good point there it is night –time after all. It called flash -power, Wait what that noise came from then it over there the loud-ness is getting very close to them there "is a big- black -horrid nasty looking odd dog and it got these wild long sliver long fangs .

This is not a normal dog at all we better get a move on faster

Before it eats us up for supper. so as for Louie and Sally run like a "wind and not stop and did not look back keep on running until we find a door and then say this zippy- tippy and then the wand lit up, and then they finely got in. Some- think not right we should not be here" it is for- beaten because we are in the volcano where it lives.

No wonder way we sacking like a hot- acid pop and should not be there at all we being told that form Amber and then can hear some foot-steps have you got good hearing said Sally. "What going on some-one hard that dam- freaking dog braking but they going to get count know it we done for man

Know it oh -move over Sally and short it out really loudly and nice and clear and say the spell called power- more. So there are nice and clear and say the spell called power- more. So there are in and they look at some- think odd and they" found out we in a, wrong door and hey found an enormous- pour-

Foot and it on a trap door. Wonder what down there wondering not now but will come -back here soon at some point so we going to get out here and" run like mad. And then

They found out this is the right door and find some- think cool there is odd- looking weird silver plate and got a name on it called Mr. Bole -Gambit got good service at this school but what it is" wonder we could find out what he done. To get it so of to the library in the back of the library and read about it

and found

Out what he did and how he got it so it about the animals, before you get in the school -gates. And try to kill them by his own- bare hands and then used his wand to "fight it off and he his serviced it and Bole keep up all his work and he also- none by a new name called the grime.

What is the grime then it his name he is an -animal turn him in-to an enormous" power-full leopard and be in charge of the kingdom to project all of his friends and his lover Lindsey. So they can't get injured form any kind animals right now you know what he did think it a good time we go back. To bed now

It is now gone at least two- clock in early hours in- the morning we got to be up, very soon got a point right there thank you to showing me all of this Sally any- time Louie it nice of you but how are we are going- back to the port- hole the fine- day so hope the dream will, become so real hope it going be hot boiling day on the beach.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **On the beach**_ __

So then it's is a nice lovely sunny and cloudy day out today and then the teacher then come out form the staff-room and then he then walked and talked to the teachers near the entrants? To the main font large golden oaken shaped brick door and brass sort handle to open the door and then he then went out-side

and then he looks around to see if there are any kind kids around outside and then he then used his wand at this time all the teachers was not with Harley Howie any more there was all

going too their classrooms so as for Harley should not really use magic it's like using real time- traveling form one place to the other place and then Hartley then got to his class-room and then he then put his hand into his purple coat pocket to get his keys to opens up! The class-room door and" now Hartley is now waiting for all of his students to come out form

the school and In-to his class-room right then glad you are all here and you all found the place here that good right like you all to leave all your bags onto this old crocked looking circle deck it really is a mania old thing and you will need to bring your Egyptians magical -notes book and your magical, inviable, ink pen and let's start your very first class so then

Hartley then said this to his students and then Howie said. Hello and welcome and very good morning but hope we don't to you all nice to see you all right now then going to show you some- think really cool today. And am going to show you a great interesting some think amazing animal and happens to be a sea -horse lives here In this fine epic sea and you all need to pay a good Denison what I am going to say to you all and show you and keep all this in the records what going say to you this will be on your test at the end of the year. So come with me and follow me out-side

So then the whole class is now following Mr. Hartley to this epic sea and there is a sea horse live under this cool epic sea is an enormous. Sea- horse and they live in the deepest dark epic sea do you all understand that yes we do sir we do nice one.

So put all of this in-to your magical notes right now so everyone is writing all of this down in the notes what Hartley is saying to them. Good perfect you all understand that perfect excellent. And you will need to know this as well how they eat they have these tablets sea- pallets to keep them very nice and healthy. Foods and love it when you ride on the back. It well takes

You around the whole school and then fly up in-to the thin air. And then show you the lovely armament bright sun-set how cool is that. You will need to write this down as will it so very important how, to fly and the tablets for the sea pallets. And then they then go back into the water and then catch the fish- heads and leave" the only just tail because it

Will prink only the mouth of the sea horse very nasty little buggers .And it will gag like choke them and then all the sea- horses will know it if some think goes really wrong. And you need to know this as well you need too this" put this in your notes, as well and we don't want that ever happen. And if you have it whole in one. Then

It will kill them all dead So that way they do not have the tail so "Harley then splashes the epic sea. Three times to get the first sea horse out so everyone can see it. Like you all to stay onto the beach please. When call for it for the first time and

Then, next .Time you will be able come in-to the epic sea next time alright. Yes sure thing sir and how to keep them safe to look after them and they do have very good power-full long wings to dive in-to the sea" and then this, enormous mouth then come wide open. Right so here we go then

Every-one all look up at it and it's like a massive dynamo going off and how. Hugh it comes rising up from this epic sea it some think like out form the "Juristic- park films. And do we know how loud it goes that's a very good question their young man said Tracy Bootie when you get near it from the under the rough epic sea, not at the beach why said Louie

they make less noise and they do clam down a lot when they are on the beach very loud so you will need to have some kind of ear- muffs to have projected your ears so Hartley said to Louie and to Gavin need you to go into the class-room sure thing sir and hurry back here got all of that yes sir will do so they both run to the classroom and then they pick them up and now they both now running on the beach and then they all got one was it easy to find them oh yes sir excellent now then

Hartley said to put them on your ears and then Hartley then got this magical speak- phone and can hear you easy to talk to you. What is?

Richmond- Fisher doing going in that rough epic sea what did I say to you stupid ungrateful young man get out of flaming dam freaking epic sea right now and this freaking minute"

Richmond it not safe for you today, so really don't really care going in if you" like or not you can't tell me what can-not do what do". Mr. Fisher am your teacher and you have to lesson to me what say to you see me after class no that's is not going to happened

At all said Richmond so now going in this deep epic sea" don't push my luck with me boy. Don't call me boy" said Richmond is not lessening at all his he what he bean told .And the sea- horse

Is going to bite him for sure and can't control my action with him. Be- firm with him Sir Said Terry. And put your foot down with him said Lockhart" gold you're the, teacher not him good point there Lockhart but he now in the sea some-one pleases go and get Amber now that will help me a lot. Ok on my way said Bootie where will I find Amber at the cave and then say?

This it important called sin-bat, that how you get in-to her office go so Bootie is on her way to Amber so Bootie looks around to find them? Office and think got say sin-bat so lord and then the thing then open up, and now bootie is in glad to find you what –up Bootie its Harley miss right lets go where is Harley now then on the beach right Amber ok. We better get there so they both run out on the beach and said what

Happened here then its Richmond went in the epic sea sir and then the sea- horse goes. Really goes really mental when this happened before when Hartley was a lad back in my day before we had Amber come to this fine school, then it was. Jill Jackson.

Was the headmistress here when I was a lad here "She was really load and really hate her after that got me deaf after that why can't hear much and know all about the Gambits family And when you came as a baby she would of try to get you make you vanished because she don't

Like some-one got downs- syndrome. But Louie said to

Harley saying Jill looked after me when was four year old and then took me to my cousins house that part is true Louie yes this what the story when was your age Louie oh I see now ok so Jill wonted to You too won't you to "hang you and have a

Normal school and after that then Amber took on the school and Amber wonted you, to be alive because she likes you. Man she must be nasty glad Amber took me in like that Amber "was kind towards to you will prink only the mouth of the sea

Horse very nasty little buggers .And it will gag like choke them and then all the sea- horses will know it if some think goes really wrong. And you need to know this as well you need too this" put this in your notes, as well and we don't want that ever happen. And if you have it whole in one. Then

It will kill them all dead So that way they do not have the tail so "Harley then splashes the epic sea. Three times to get the first sea horse out so everyone can see it. Like you all to stay onto the beach please. When call for it for the first time and then, next

Time you will be able come in-to the epic sea next time alright. Yes sure thing sir and how to keep them safe to look after them and they do have very good power-full long wings to dive in-to the sea" and then this, enormous mouth then come wide open. Right so here we go then

Every-one all look up at it and it's like a massive dynamo going off and how. Hugh it comes rising up from this epic sea it some think like out form the "Juristic- park films. And do we know how loud it goes that's a very good question their young

Man said Tracy Bootie when you get near it from the under the rough epic sea, not at the beach why said Louie

they make less noise and they do clam down a lot when they are on the beach very loud so you will need to have some kind of Ear- muffs to have projected your ears so Hartley said to Louie and to Gavin need you to go into the class-room sure thing sir and hurry back here got all of that yes sir will do so they both run to the classroom and then they pick them up

And now they

both now running on the beach and then they all got one was it easy to find them oh yes sir excellent now then Hartley said to put them on your ears and then Hartley then got this magical speak- phone and can hear you easy to talk to you. What is?

Richmond- Fisher doing going in that rough epic sea what did I say to you stupid ungrateful young man get out of flaming dam freaking epic sea right now and this freaking minute" Richmond it not safe for you today, so really don't really care going in if you" like or not you can't tell me what can-not do what do". Mr. Fisher am your teacher and you have to lesson to me what say to you see me after class no that's is not going to happened

At all said Richmond so now going in this deep epic sea" don't push my luck with me boy. Don't call me boy" said Richmond is not lessening at all his he what he bean told .And the sea- horse

Is going to bite him for sure and can't control my action with him. Be- firm with him Sir Said Terry. And put your foot down with him said Lockhart" gold you're the, teacher not him good point there Lockhart but he now in the sea some-one pleases go and get Amber now that will help me a lot. Ok on my way said Bootie where will I find Amber at the cave and then say?

this it Important called sin-bat, that how you get in-to her office go so Bootie is on her way to Amber so Bootie looks around to find them? Office and think got say sin-bat so lord and then the thing then open up, and now bootie is in glad to find you what –up Bootie its Harley miss right lets go where is

Harley now then on the beach right Amber ok. We better get there so they both run out on the beach and said what

Happened here then its Richmond went in the epic sea sir and then the sea- horse goes. Really goes really mental when this happened before when Hartley was a lad back in my day before we had Amber come to this fine school, then it was. Jill Jackson.

Was the headmistress here when I was a lad here "She was really load and really hate her after that got me deaf after that why can't hear much and know all about the Gambits family And when you came as a baby she would of try to get you make you vanished because she don't

Like some-one got downs- syndrome. but Louie said to Harley saying Jill looked after me when was four year old and then took me to my cousins house that part is true Louie yes this what the story when was your age Louie oh I see now ok so Jill wonted to

You too won't you to "hang you and have a normal school and after that then Amber took on the school and Amber wonted you, to be alive because she likes you. Man she must be nasty glad Amber took me in like that Amber "was kind towards to you Louie. Amber can-not let you hang it not right. And Amber killed her she did to you. What has?

Happened it is so important for Hartley to give this to you Louie better let you have this dream form your mind Harley so for all the students is now should be now back in-to the class now come on lets go come on chop -chop of we jolly well go people

come on .Will be back in a jiffy right then Louie come over here we need to talk to you and take this will help you about Oliver- Conrad" what has happened and he did, what Richmond did but Oliver -Conrad has killed all of these lovely sea- horses and think the history dose repeat it-self. And the sea- horses is so very dangerous when you make them really dam mad what he has done, and then

Richmond interrupted whole class if may say some- think causes you can what can we do for you would you let me. Go in the epic sea will be care-full make sure the sea- horse, not get too near to you then Louie. But if you tell me what can do may- be. Could get him out before he" gets eaten up. What do you say Hartley will go on then? With me to the class-room so Louie and Hartley and Amber said this to the class and Set you do some

Think and turn this in-to an a essay and make in-to diagrams' and write about it in your own words about the sea- horse and how they eat and what good for them and what it means to you that what need you to do, now need to be with Mr. Hartley- Howie for while needs my help. Now you all need to this class and stay away from the sea- horses because it too very dangers so got some-one do you all understand me yes

Miss. we do until we get this all sort it out right. You

Have done well to get me got some-one Harley to help that is very good thinking" on your behalf, Hartley am so really proud of you thanks you did what you did was right. But do us now

Have a plan here now then yes am about to send young Louie in-to the epic sea. Go in and get him right then Louie needs to know and tell her "what to do. How to get him before he gets eaten Richmond. Right now then Louie what we going to say to you is so very important you will need to get some- sort of

Kind mask and goggles on and have a

Swim-suit on, Do you understand so far yes do! Right Louie now then. When you get down from the bottom you need to then turn right and then go near to a large pipe and then you will be able to go near the sea- horse's island where they live, and also

Give them some sea -pallets and then they will come to you because you got very nice health lovely kind food for them to have. And then they let you pat the wings have you got all of that so far yes good. And then they will help "you ok got all of that so far yes nice- one and how will I breathe under the sea then good point there snorkel

Will make you breathe right now then take good care of your-self if it get too much for you need to send ,a spell in the do to stay in sky have a practice here now come on the spell you will need to know is this called pot- more is the spell called. So we know you ok and good luck- down there will do said Louie so

Louie is now going in the class and there is an Egyptian swim- suit for you there. And Amber going to get the mask and the snorkel for you so she now runs to her cave to get it from her

office and saying sin- bat to get in and then Amber is running so fast to get to Louie right here you go Louie put this on you better go in the sea right now will do and good- luck Louie will do so now we can-not see Louie at all its now down to her now Right

Wonder how far Louie is now said Hartley will she is going fast in the sea because" form her mind Howie. Will take her there less than under a minute Hartley. How positive will Louie get Richmond this is it not your fault Hartley what has happened here will this is a task for Louie Now how to help people out

Into the deep solutions' like this one Hartley It not your fault at all for one, single bit" said Amber what has happened today Hartley how long are they going to be like this in the sea they be

Very cold by now, getting so very worried for Louie. Louie know how long it going to get Richmond it will take time think for the safe" side Hartley why don't you go in the staff -room for a while ok will Hartley is now on the away to the staffroom off to calm you down what about am the head of this school and know, Louie will not let us down.

Be leave in me Hartley this will help us for next- time if some-one disobey you will at some point we will put this in the ducky newspaper. And put a photo on it and will let his, family" know about this what has happened here

What he has done and will write a letter tonight in the office what has happened here in the epic sea and make a report on it.

If we get Richmond out in time but "put him in insulation. With me and then things will get message to him. To see what he done to you it not

On hi excuse me yes what up am friend of Louie is there any- think can do to help you said Gavin, with all of this yes right you come with me now then boy need you .to get a telescope form my cave. Then go up on the tallest- large tower and put the telescope there" So we can able see Louie if she comes. I'll be there in couple of minutes ok said Gavin and need

Some-one to go to the main toilets as well

I'll go and find Mr. Roger Bailey goes to the main toilets. To see if Louie is there for me. And then stay this then say this hello… down there so Roger is on the way to the girls toilets and then

Say this say this hello… down there can you hear me Louie. Yes can here you nice "shouting have you found any sea- horses yet. Yes have right do you know how long you will be am not that long don't think got. To go now should be in the sky about at least roughly about roughly about least five minutes time to go And have a nice hot whip cream coco and then got to pat the wings, we "will let Amber now know we see you very soon Louie right Ned need you to go and get Amber right now go on the way to find her

And tell her we have now found Louie.

And now flying in the sky it so important on the way now right need to know where Amber is right now then do you know where she lives then in the cave cool but Amber is in one of the chamber near the potions-

Classroom. Finely found you we have now found Louie, what really oh my word come quickly right am going to beach" and get Louie out of the sea and did she cast a spell in the sky oh yes headmistress your highness yes she did Louie did good job can you met me on the beach then and

Can you get some beach towel yes go now go I'll run to the port-hole nice and run quick too? And Gavin sure Louie and search her in the sky when you cast the spell right said Fisher you

Not going to have one you will you "be coming with me? Very soon right let's get while what happened it was the sea- horse. They won't let me pat them on the wings do you what kind it was. Don't know Amber they all look, different said

Amber the one you had was an eagle one you had for your class. So bet you are tied now go and have a good long rest here come Ned with the beach towel for you. Get you nice and warm and you been out there very long time why don't you have a Rest for a while Louie you need it thanks Amber so Louie is on her away to the port -hole to have a nice long rest. And now Amber now going to sort this out with

Richmond right you take him "in have a word with him so they are now going to the cave to get this sort this mess out, once and for all. But some- think happened at the entrants of the school what is that weird oddly looking smell comes

Form it near the potions- class not that far from it and it smells horrible.

Hold on what is that thing over there then it look like a guard of the living mound and its enormous thing", and know it's now eleven o'clock at night now .And some- think not right fill some- think in my bones. Some- think look odd what can you see then it's Sally and there some- think next to her what it is not sure let Gordon have

A good look at them. It's ok oh no this not good at all and it is sucking Sally mouth in his face of is sole all most gone. They nothing think left of her and it the grime and it got a nasty thing "on the, back got theses spicks horns all over the whole

Back And grey dark nasty white crystal fangs. But some-how we got to cast a spell on it do you know any spell let me think yes happen be called lingo is the best thing to cast it right now do it now quickly hurry up. chop chop the wand lit up and "in-to action grey sparks come out of it like shape- sifter and it get there by the time be for she dies so, some-how we need to get some-one to help us. Have to be a teacher we can

Get go and find Joe- Leopard right now he would help us on the way to get him, and so what happened there bumped in-to him and saying why you are up this late for. Don't fill that tied sir honest fair point there but you should really be in your rooms then shouldn't you need you to help us yes sure what is it then it is will Sally sir and she is dying what do you "mean she dying some- think is out there in the darkest forest and Gordon set a spell onto it and

Need you to get fetch Sally what going on there is some sort kind of a wired monster. Into the grounds and need you go and get her in-to the hospital so Joe is now running like really mad to the darkest forest and when Joe got there Joe then picked up Sally

Up from the darkest forest and then carry her to the hospital. They will look after her there got good nurses here so don't be worried, they might able to let you see her soon but not tonight Sally will need her rest for this evening and see they can" get her sole back quickly in her.

And then Sally then is safe. Now in the hospital but won't you to go to your port-hole, and stay there do you understand what I said oh alright then sir good. Does any-one know where is Louie yes Louie is now resting in her room in the Port-hole? For tonight and then follow on the next day Louie then woke up and then got dressed and then put on her glasses on her face and then Louie then sure Amber "let you know Louie we have done some- think to Richmond what he has done to you yesterday so Louie you helped a lot with Richmond out, of the sea and you should get least one hungered and fifty points you have earned for this school Louie and you get a special award for

Are school what you have done for us you have done a good job for us thank you so much. And we will but this in the ducky newspaper what has happened here in this fine school. So the next day Amber picks Richmond by his ears right in-to Amber chamber. And have a go with him how dare you done this not, only you disobey by a teacher and went in the epic sea you are going to be with me all

Day long and all night long! And then you will then saying

Sorry. To Mr. Hartley you are also going to say sorry to him. And he is now he can't teach what you done to him and it not very nice is it "what you did to Louie -Gambit come and get you and saved your life you are not coming back to this school. Ever again do you under-stand me this it a freak school for idiots any-way. And have you locked up for good some -where we

Can't have this again it not fair to the others they were so looking forward to seeing. The sea- horse lesson and you let me down so very badly for that. Richmond for that you will lose one hungered and sixty points for this. Of your team they won't like you as much well you think you so cleaver don't you talk to me like that in this in this school. And Amber- Jane -Kenney don't you dare Rule this school of Gambit- filed- school and will blow this down no you will not! And will be re-joining, Oliver- Conrad right then you leave me no choose going to lock you up over that dam freaking volcano had a naught with you cheek MR. Fisher Get me out of this school like to see "you try it so

Amber is loosening her anger out with him so very much and tries and cast a spell on him but luckily, the governess is on their way here. They have must have read the papers and they will

Make sure some- think happened to you. Richmond and will be no longer welcome here at all said, Richmond like you to try it bring it on "then some-one walking in the school grounds and it is the governess. "Oh no not the governess" scared not! And then the governess walking in the

School and they will take you for a hearing.

At the court in Egypt- town because you did some think wrong oh- no sacred not what you did and will give you change at this fine school, and this how you do it you blow it don't really care about this dam fracking school any way. And will find

Away here and to hunt you down and murder you can't take a look at him take him out of here right now.

What would you like us to do with him for tonight then Amber? Get him out of my dam sight right now can't" bear looking at him any-more and have the hearing in the morning. So Amber calm her-self down re tell me "what can-not do". Am going to and here

Comes Johnson the head of the governess and am going to leave you with Niffles he is the one for the job to control for this evening you going to stay here, to keep on an eye on Amber for me tonight. What about the all students then you will know what to do leave you in change. All of this any major problems" contact the minister can we have the minister here and talk to all the

Students ok that he will come and talk to them all. What Richmond has done we can't really leave Amber be on her own tonight very true good point there said Gordon will come and yes will, do right." You there boy don't call me a boy" look you can

Does this but it won't happened" to me got it one sound form your lip will. Be no lip and you be vanished for good, so Gordon is now walking to the main-door of the hall and Niffles said good luck with all the kids they will be a hand-full can you manage this thank you

You know.

With all the kids are on their best behaver with me around them you good a job to go haven't you yes right make sure you stay with Amber and lock up the entire silver fire place in

Her room so Amber can't get out at all. Right now then can some-one get Larry- o- Gambon pleases what is like he wears this "gay coat bushy brown hair and, wear these white trousers and got a brown long goatee bread where can I find him then he is at the staff- room right on the way there got him a an important job for him to do .

And get all the students here and will be waiting for them to come here Gordon do you won't them in the hall they all need to know what is going on here what about the Fisher boy. He

Going with the gun-man for now and need you to lock him up until we are ready" for the hearing, like you to try right you are really hurting me now. Good see what it like tell your boss he don't care about that at

All get in there don't make me use my electric vibrate turbo wand on to you get in there right, now before I get mad with you boy right come on don't think can boss me around right your hurting my arm. Where are we going then off to the jungle- jail? Until you hearing and lock you "up and throw away the key so you can get out so, Larry bang the

Door very shut tight. So in the mean-time Samson- yam said this to the everyone in the hall here to tell you all some- think and it is important what going on here. At your school. It about that Fisher -boy and what he has done and he has had a go with your headmistress and Richmond bean into the epic sea when the "sea- horse come rising up. And he is now gone to jail for his crime and then he going to have a hearing what going on, with Amber said Jack- o- Donald. Who what is your job young man

Run and look after the entire animal's here will for your information Fisher, has done some think too. Amber to her mind and got some-one in- to "look after her my friend called niffles is

Looking after your headmistress lets me she her then oh no really sorry don't go near her at all we don't want any one getting hurt that why. I come and tell every-one what has happened so now then what like you all to do is go to your rooms and really study hard. And will be

Coming back with your exams peppers at the end of the year and will, be bringing an old friend of mine as well. So every-one is now about to make their way to "their houses now and they all going to study really hard what about all the teachers going to

Do keep an eye on all of the students. Right now am going and sort this all this mass up with this Richmond bloke so of to the count in the Egypt town now if you need me right, now then of am go to the Amber cave where she lives and have this hearing and get this

Over with so now then you know the drill hold my right hand now Amber and then open up a crystal large golden window so they can fly to get to the hearing and when they got there the magical information- desk said this can you now leave your miracle wonder wands here thank- you get them latter on when the ere then Hearing finished. And what you are here for then the hearing of Richmond- Fisher, and need your names then well as the headmistress Amber- Jane- Kenny and with you is"

M.R Samson yam the Minister. Right of we go in the courtroom number nine so of we go so they both run to the court room very fast at the number nine and then walked in. Right sorry am so late had to be

At the Gambit fields school well you both here let's get this. On shell us so the minister is now walking towards to the box where the minister is the judge and he brought his glasses half way

Down his Norse. And look at all the paper- work right now then where the boy is then said the minister. Right you get in here get of me you loaf, breed how dare you speak" like this, to member of my miracle magical team right now then you here we will start with your name shell we then Richmond -Fisher right now why

We called you in yes it waste my time said Richmond that what you think that what you think. What the crime then you jolly well know your dam crime don't you boy don't cool me boy. You had ago with Amber- Jane- Kennedy did you boy Richmond getting really cross at the minister called him a boy yet again yes so and

also went in the epic sea and then the sea- horse then attack you yes so and went under the epic sea and you then got bitten" didn't you yes said Richmond and we have to act upon this who cares and got his cedar wand out. From under his trouser and then he said munk-seal how you dare cast that spell on the minister. And Amber cast a spell on fisher boy to get him back in-to the jungle now,

But he his broken all the rules and make him pay and we have to think, of away he can't get back any-where one of the people form the court talks but think we should cast some- think. On fisher on the panel said motors form the wand but Richmond

Then dodge it out of the way you miss me Ha ha can't "believe he hid his wand under his trouser like that, but the magical information- desk said you got to give her your wand in and bet he said he not got his wand and bet

He broke it when he got here and bet he know what has happened and really. Bet he set this up and try to kill the minister and then tried it onto Amber but Amber then got away so very quickly, from him and now got the some-one heard all Of this and" got the huntsman and he run in and take. Him to the jungle Jail and then they will lock him in and

Richmond won't get out and they put a spell on him and then he can-not get back, to school to kill all the kids at all. So then Amber is on her way to the school and has a nice long good rest, for a while "and then Amber will be getting ready for her next day to start but some –one then.

Went to the door and then knock on it and it. Happened to be Hartley- Howie how are you now am good thank you do come in am freaking Hartley so what happened with fisher then he is now in this jungle- jail, what is "in that jungle will it lots of angry man eating animals and he know can't get out because he will learn what he did to you Hartley. What did to you?

When did you get back here then well about at least half past twelve but Howie need you to be the headmaster, for me for tomorrow that will help me a lot Hartley so get good chance to catch up with my sleep so Hartley is now out form the cave and

Now gone and then bring in the next day. Will start so Hartley then got up and then got dress and then he doing Amber job for a day and by now bet the kids will be up very soon. So it's nearly there breakfast time very soon will start and" start of the morning post come in and there is some- think for Louie. And Teddy -Smith looks at it and there is

A name on it and it called Louie Zara Gambit in the gold and purple writing on it. And Louie is going to open this brown warping paper and then Louie thaw the paper onto the table

It and then when it all open Louie then look at this thing it is a magical hover cool lucky you how come you got it but Louie bet "some-one know it's happens to be my birthday today so that means am now fourteen year old, wish could have one like that.

But then teacher come up but some-one said you

Need to go and see Amber right now oh ok what am I going to do with this hover will get some-one to look after it for you think on Oliver- Conrad. You must try and brake it with your "wands that what we got to do that what Amber told us. So they look around

In this house and we need to find it so Sally said we need to go and split up right then need Sally go up-stairs into the bedrooms.

And cast a spell on some- think we all do at the same-time. And for you Gavin need you go in the kitchen and then cast a spell on it but, and as for Louie you go in the lounge and then cast a Spell but then Sally said this right now cast it right now.

They all cast it any luck no said Gavin what about you Sally no-think up here what about you then Louie "yes right we see you there

then said Sally walking down -stairs and then met up with Gavin coming out form the kitchen sure some- think over there but then there is a shine- glowing over, the window seal look like an old golden shoes plate break it now

Louie do it Some-think not right am having some sort a nasty horrible mental pain going on in my mind this not happened before do you think he is here then if you can fill some think it might be a warning to re- mind me. About and it form Oliver- Conrad it is a present form his mum give "him this for his birthday so we took

Part of his dark sole form here that a good start. When he was a kid here we need all get out of here right now in case nice got point there. Put this in the bag now it is far too "heavy for me to Sally carry this said Louie can you take this Gavin pretty pleases. Said Louie you are so stronger person here Gavin know you can to do this job for me.

Right now we better get back to school then and give this to

Amber to have so now then we can get out of here right now. And take this to Amber. And tell her we have broken it and get to the old- man- key- shoe so, we need get out of here what is that over there it looks like a large python snake.

But how did this get in here it could be Oliver- Conrad pet when

He was a lad here but why didn't' he put this in the cage then and locked up don't you "dear go near that thing Louie" may-be know why you fill some- think in your "mind about him.

And it could have good been behind you didn't know about that very good point there but then you could have been dead. But then it turn out to a person but lucky it was not Oliver- Conrad after all and the real, name is re-filed called Jackie - o - Ripper" don't kill me please right sorry to scared you like that you could of bean Oliver Conrad. Don't care Sally cast a spell on it do it now Gavin and out loud saying duck- rick right need, to get back to

School then and then find Amber right now go Gavin and hurry back here now go you can't tell Gavin what he can or can't do to his a friend of us not yours get away. From him at the end of day" we are your friends Gavin you don't know this person goes and get Amber right now does it.

Jackie getting you on her –side run and now they are hiding in the crop's And then Jackie said this Oliver- Conrad will rise once again but now Jackie said I now can touch her and Louie is putting a massive good fight she kicks and wriggle out, of the magical rope Jackie tied Louie up so very tight but am on the fire so it could might be less tighten easy to get out by and still can't get out she must" cast a spell on it so I can't get out this can you think.

Of spell said Sally yes but it won't be going be that easy but it can be so very Dangerous we could hit Louie we have to risk it won't we called neck -corn what do we do now then well run what is that over-head think it is as an old burn lets hide over there then

Shell we but a problem is Jackie is coming towards" us now that not good so that means. Amber is left on her own and get Louie out of the fire and then she left the spell right, and the queen is over -powered them all who will Jackie go for first but not to think what to do and think so should Jackie stay here so Louie can't go any-where or go and get the naughty

Nasty little kiddies- winks but then the nasty evil queen said no Ger. Louie gone so Jackie then said arrrr" grrrr" and as for Amber gone and Amber left us but they could be at school and Amber said to Louie wait in the, cave and don't move got me sure thing Amber but that what we think might happened am not sure about.

This so as for Gavin and Sally "right that is can right what this all about then Louie. Amber give me this job to do but need you to "help me with it yes we can help you out what we said on the train we stick- together what-ever it is. Right then better get a move on then off to the cave where dose Amber live then in the cave and got me this

Right lets go then so we better run there now then so they all went down stairs and then went outside and then they run like mad onto the beach and then in-to the cave. And then there is

Amber is waiting for them all. Right now you all here has Louie told you what need to do no right then! Need you three do a job" and it about Oliver- Conrad and need you to go in a safe- house and there is some- think there. Do you know what it is no sorry can't help you with that one you need to "find it but you can use your wands to do need you two to help Louie but the

Army of Oliver- Conrad. Is looking out for Louie every single move she makes because his army will find out where to go. Do they know about the safe- house is not too sure, but do be care-full there and think you need this spells to hold them" back it called tan- pin do you understand me yes. Right now then there is this an old man- key shoe need you all gave an

around it and that will take you to the safe- house Look how cool is this place is but it really old mind so they use the wands on the front door to open it and then all got in then hard an old voice said this. What do we do there look around see if you can find some- it right but we need to stick- together no- matter what it is or how evil they are you got that Gavin said Sally yes good on you Gavin .

That hard to believe do you know who you talking to am her god-mother doesn't care who you are Louie go up-stairs right now do it! And don't argue ok Sally and stay there right oh but Jackie court her by magic. How dare you cast that freaking spell?

on her like that get out of her sight right now you have no right of being here at all, Jackie and who are you then well am "Amber- Jane- Kennedy where is Louie right now then Louie is up-stairs so Amber then run like quick to get up- stairs and 2Jackie now.

Gone on my word she cast magic on her to get Louie we better run Amber and Sally shouted and said Louie where are you helping get "of me now never you no were going back to that dam school.

Ever again or your freak friends of yours. Am Oliver- Conrad former wife what… So Jackie know looked at her invisible watch it getting late, and it now getting really dark and the moon out right and get ready to kill Louie for good why Oliver -Conrad left me and

Thought it time for me to take some action on you Louie and see if can murder her for good it might mean could have my lover back. So Jackie got Louie and they are now in a place called the farm -land. Where Jackie life in a cottage. This place is full large crops, and it near by the river- side as will and there is also dragons life here as well because Jackie" love her dragons so very much but Amber and Gavin and Sally so the plan then for you is to find Louie. And get your-self back to school when kill Jackie dead for sure.

But where is Louie now then and they did not know it's dark and it won't be going be that easy at all not to come back here do you all know what to do" think so

but tell you know it won't be that easy at all Jackie can do things and also play us horrible nasty wicked evil games, with you take good care of your- self's you got me and also pleases don't forget the dragons. What… dragons they will kill you in one- single

Breathe like a flame. But she is the evil nasty queen you will ever met and can't believe send you all there man was what I was thinking but Louie is in danger now and it's all my dam freaking fault what have done and did not know she was a queen of evil. Like That so get over here what is she doing to her can't be leave, this" what is that smell coming form but she going to kill the witch do you think it good this be Louie the

Witch man glad to see you two both here where is Amber waiting to kill Jackie nice but Amber said we need to get to you first she coming- back for Louie you both better hide but where Louie over there but" you can go and hide over the large crops, by the river over there and stay really low mind will do thanks for the tip Louie will do thanks for the tip Louie anytime so they both can right what this all about then Louie.

Amber give me this job to do but need you to "help me with it yes we can help you out what we said on the train we stick- together what-ever it is. Right then better get a move on then off to the cave where dose Amber live then in the cave and got me this

Right lets go then so we better run there now then so they all went down stairs and then went outside and then they run like mad onto the beach and then in-to the cave. And then there is

Amber is waiting for them all. Right now you all here has Louie told you what need to do no right then! Need you three do a job" and it about Oliver- Conrad and need you to go in a safe- house and there is some- think there. Do you know what it is no sorry can't help you with that one you need to "find it but you can use your wands to do need you two to help Louie but the

Army of Oliver- Conrad. Is looking out for Louie every single move she makes because his army will find out where to go.

Do they know about the safe- house is not too sure, but do be care-full there and think you need this spells to hold them" back it called tan- pin do you understand me yes. Right now then there is this an old man- key shoe need you all gave an around it and that will take you to the safe- house Look how cool is this place is but it really old mind so they use the wands on the front door to open it and then all got in then hard an old voice said this.

What do we do there look around see if you can find some-carry this said Louie can you take this Gavin pretty pleases. Said Louie you are so stronger person here Gavin know you can to do this job for me. Right now we better get back to school then and give this to

Amber to have so now then we can get out of here right now. And take this to Amber. And tell her we have broken it and get to the old- man- key- shoe so, we need get out of here what is that over there it looks like a large python snake. But how did this get in here it could be Oliver- Conrad pet when

He was a lad here but why didn't' he put this in the cage then and locked up don't you "dear go near that thing Louie" may-be know why you fill some- think in your "mind about him. And it could have good been behind you didn't know about that very

Good point there but then you could have been dead. But then it turn out to a person but lucky it was not Oliver- Conrad after all and the real, name is re-filed called Jackie - o - Ripper" don't kill me please right sorry to scared you like that you could of bean Oliver Conrad. Don't care Sally cast a spell on it do it now Gavin and out loud saying duck- rick right need, to get back to

School then and then find Amber right now go Gavin and hurry back here now go you can't tell Gavin what he can or can't do to his a friend of us not yours get away. From him at the end of day" we are your friends Gavin you don't know this person goes and get Amber right now does it. Jackie getting you on her -side but we need to stick- together no- matter what it is or how evil they are you got that Gavin said Sally yes good on you Gavin .

That hard to believe do you know who you talking to am her god-mother doesn't care who you are Louie go up-stairs right now do it! And don't argue ok Sally and stay there right oh but Jackie court her by magic. How dare you cast that freaking spell?

on her like that get out of her sight right now you have no right of being here at all, Jackie and who are you then well am "Amber- Jane- Kennedy where is Louie right now then Louie is up-stairs so Amber then run like quick to get up- stairs and Jackie now.

Gone on my word she cast magic on her to get Louie we better run Amber and Sally shouted and said Louie where are you helping get "of me now never you no were going back to that

Dam school. Ever again or your freak friends of yours. Am Oliver- Conrad former wife what… So Jackie know looked at her invisible watch it getting late, and it now getting really dark and the moon out right and get ready to kill Louie for good why Oliver -Conrad left me and

Thought it time for me to take some action on you Louie and see if can murder her for good it might mean could have my lover back. So Jackie got Louie and they are now in a place called the farm -land.

Where Jackie life in a cottage. This place is full of large crops, and it near by the river- side as will and there is also dragons life here as well because Jackie" love her dragons so very much but Amber and Gavin and Sally so the plan then for you is to find Louie. And get your-self back to school

When kill Jackie dead for sure. But where is Louie now then and they did not know it's dark and it won't be going be that easy at all not to come back here do you all know what to do" think so

but tell you know it won't be that easy at all Jackie can do things and also play us horrible nasty wicked evil games, with you take good care of your- self's you got me and also pleases don't forget the dragons. What… dragons they will kill you in one- single

Breathe like a flame. But she is the evil nasty queen you will ever met and can't believe send you all there man was what I was thinking but Louie is in danger now and it's all my dam freaking fault what have done and did not know she was a queen of evil.

Like That so get over here what is she doing to her can't be leave, this" what is that smell coming form but she going to kill the witch do you think it good this be Louie the witch man glad to see you two both here where is Amber waiting to kill Jackie nice but Amber said we need to get to you first she coming- back for Louie you both better hide but

where Louie over there but" you can go and hide over the large crops, by the river over there and stay really low mind will do thanks for the tip Louie will do thanks for the tip Louie anytime so they both run and now they are hiding in the crop's And then Jackie said this

Oliver- Conrad will rise once again but now Jackie said I now can touch her and Louie is putting a massive good fight she kicks and wriggle out, of the magical rope Jackie tied Louie up so very

tight but am on the fire so it could might be less tighten easy to get out by and still can't get out she must" cast a spell on it so I can't get out this can you think. Of spell said Sally yes but it won't be going be that easy but it can be so very

Dang1erous we could hit Louie we have to risk it won't we called neck -corn what do we do now then well run what is that over-head think it is as an old burn lets hide over there

Then Shell we but a problem is Jackie is coming towards" us now that not good so that means. Amber is left on her own and get Louie out of the fire and then she left the spell right, and the queen is over -powered them all who will Jackie go for first but not to think what to do and think so should Jackie stay here so Louie can't go any-where or go and get the naughty

Nasty little kiddies- winks but then the nasty evil queen said no Ger. Louie gone so Jackie then said arrrr" grrrr" and as for Amber gone and Amber left us but they could be at school and Amber said to Louie wait in the, cave and don't move got me sure thing Amber but that what we think might happened am not sure about.

This so as for Gavin and Sally "right that is it right now then what do, you think Jackie going to do to us what to you think what Jackie might do next to

Us think about it Jackie might turn her-self in-to Amber bet you Jackie got a potion to change in-to people bet you can't find out who is the real Amber is.

But then the evil Jackie said come here little ones will not won't hurt you honest if you come here it's 'as a trap Gavin" don't fall for it tonight we all

Ready lost Louie and can't ford to lose you as will Gavin it could be the real Amber don't care don't you wont to life man yes do so right then we need to stick- together then what -ever it is.

Its Amber but do they know are she the good- one or the evil one. I reckon she might" think we could un-do some think but like what go back where Louie is maybe you think what we should

Do let's go there. Then don't know for sure but we got think hard what would are Amber do she the real one come with me you will life how do we know you're the "real Amber you have,

To have my word for it what do you think? Gavin not a good idea how we know she not the evil one I know. Amber and she could be playing us a an nasty evil game with us the other Amber said Louie is in" a safe -place where do you think Louie is then is she is back at school who do we think to believe then Sally to Gavin

How do we know for sure Louie is really is safe or really at school .What do we think is the right one and how we going to who is the right Amber thought of some- think" if might say is let's put them on a test then to see what kind Spell they use last nice- one like this said Gavin, good thinking right you first come on so said prod- more and you snails who do we go for then

Would use prod- more is still not absolutely sure about this at all say Gavin to Sally? Let's see" what about Louie let's try that then shell we nice- one right then where did you put Louie Gambit then, at the school what

Is called then think it called potty- more and now you I would say the Gambit –field -school. That helps that means Louie is at the school you have pick the right one there now let's get out of here next- time I'll think much harder for next time.

Let's" go to School so Amber said to them both, hold on

To me we get there so they both hold on-to Amber hands. And then they now gone and now they all now back at the school you lot are all completely tied you lot go to bed before we go to bed like to know where, Louie is and then we then be able go to bed come on then every-one in the cave said

Amber so they all walked in-to this enormous cave Louie is in the office so they did get the right Amber after all the other one is playing you a horrible nasty evil trick on us we was not known sorry. We had to go like that and not told you. We really had no chose to go or Louie would bean dead" would not let that happen to Louie at all, you did the right thing back there bet it was in out hard for you but did you know Jackie be like that no not really

That why you did what you had to do to make sure you have

The right Amber on your side that is so brave thing you did back there right you all three think it is now time you went to your port-hole and go to bed it bean "a very long night for all of us.

Every-one said Night to Amber and they all out of the cave and now walk on the beach in-to the school and, then walk to the pothole man that's was a very long night and they all went to their bedroom and they un-dress. Of now there all sound fast asleep, in their comfy warm cosy beds but some-one walked in-to their room and to wake up Louie and Gavin and also Sally "what time you call this then! And it happen to be Barbie- J who walked in

Saying where have you been all of this time we are tied leave us oh one think can you go. And see Hartley for me pleases sure thing Louie so then Barbie- J walked out of the port hole then went to the main door and then walk outside and then in

The cabin near the sea horse class to see him and then Barbie j then met up with Hartley and then said, to him how are you Harley said not to bad thanks cool see you later yes sure thing thanks" will do let you know. it's the morning what do you mean morning its now seven clock wake us up at, ten thirty in the morning then you three get to your classes to go yes but Amber said we can have sleep in so all three of them thinking it "time to get up and get dress and went to see Harley how is he too not bad so now they all have a nice good long rest and now it is now ten thirty.

And they think they all wonder down for some nice lovely breakfast if there is any breakfast left and Amber is in the hall can you think we could have some breakfast let me ask the kitchen staff so Amber said hi do you have any left-overs yes we do cool, what you got left then will we do have some bacon cool can you make it in-to a yummy sandwich for Sally and Gavin also Louie sure- thing said Amber thank you so very so

Much of you any- time how you all filling this fine jolly morning "all good thank -you and you the kitchen staff come out and giving the kids there breakfast here thank- you so much Dippy the house elf. All of you better get moving you are all running late

for Jodie -Allan class who or what is this person found "out this morning my-self got new staff to take place form Howie how is he doing going to see him in any minute, have a good day now so Amber is on here away to see how is Howie doing so Amber went to him and see how he was so then Howie how are you and how things am good thanks you sure yes am absolutely fine that's good to hear Hartley.

So they had there breakfast and they made their way to the class and what time to you call this your names now com one well pleases come on will my name is Louie -Gambit and you sir Gavin- Hunter and Sally -Morgan so they all walk in-to the class right good morning to you all my name is Jodie -Allan. And am going to help" you with you your exams' for today and today we are going to learn about flipper- dolphin what you need to know and how they eat so they have for the food and they have gobblers and the fish -Blood and bone meal every single day.

And They got this great enormous large tail of the flipper and the tail is "so very powerful and do not go near it will really harm you do not go near it or you be in hospital for least good mouth do you all under-stand me yes good now then Open your Egyptian

Books out on page fifteen they are diagram's to show you and they are mammoths. And how they now they are the top of food -chin but the only thing is they do not attack" on the sea- horses because, they have gigantic legs and if you see any blood. In the epic sea they will go for you and

They bite like a black and white, jaws and you will not like that it one single bit. So you all need to write this down in your Egyptian magic books got all of that yes good .And need an essay on it how they eat and about the blood and the dates wont this hand in two weeks' time ready for the next class" right the bell ring and go to the main -hall, and see what you

got next right then like to see Louie- Gambit Gavin-Hunter and also Sally- Morgan the rest of may go right why are you three way so late for class this morning well what happened" then we had stomach home-work to do. And did not know what time it was doing do this again you got me! do you all understand me yes Miss you may go so all three gout out form the class and then walk on man that was so very close don't you think yes it was we need to

Becarefull what we saying to people. So what do you think we got next have look then and find out it on the Egyptian wall medieval –compact- skills cool like this is going to be so much fun can't wait, for that to see what it like but it is now it is now time

For lunch time now. And they are in a local ducky newspaper photo on the Egyptian wall of about Richmond Fisher. And they had the court- hearing and Amber is back right so then Louie" went to find out what happened and talked about it and he is now in prison at the, Winston- jungle- forest- jail

So how did it go told him about he lost every- think and now don't have his wand break in half" it can't be useable to use and can't use it and he now turned him into and an animal. So he now a fox and he can't do much the minister of the hearing, say let's turn him in-to some- think and hold him down but he

Richmond put up a massive good fright with the minister and then Samson then cast spell on Fisher but now he going in the dark side and he going to re-join Oliver- Conrad the evil what you kidding me "no am not joking said Samson what do we do now he can come back yes and also take Louie that way he done his job to hurt Hartley, So badly that way he have to stay as fox for five years until Oliver let him but "can't he cast a spell and if he does the Minister will find out if him not an animal .

And now he is going to be in front page of the newspaper of the ducky newspaper. So Amber is" looking for Louie -Gambit does any-one know where Louie is gone to go to her port-hole need you go and get Louie to see me when you see her yes will do said Jack- o -Danny, to give Louie message it kind of privet matter will pass the message to her when "we can find her Amber. There some- think on the window ledge and there is a small spider

But when got really close to its really power-full full grown enormous spider and Jack said hate spiders way cant it be follow the grasshoppers instead, and they also walk oddly not seen it like it but it some- think really smelly" in a chamber some-think not right and it some- think is moving and it out of the chamber hall. And it going in-to a class-room and seen it on the back it got theses wild oddly black spikes and it got wings so it means it might

Fly inside the whole school and should really tell some-one about this. But if move it might see" me and might kill me dead so what should the best thing to do now. Might have to yell out see if some-one might come so shouted top of my lungs and some-one heard me And said can you get a teacher yes it really important hi there excuse me, you there some-one is yelling and think they said to go and get some-one quickly. Right some-one set "a monster out lose and there some-one is screaming help him

Some-one is playing you as a joke with you.

Am not joking around where is it then it in a class-room you going to help me or not you telling the truth lets go and dose any-one know where Louie is no not seen her since, the sea- horse class interesting right then. Go and find some-one form a tigers see if they see "Louie and report it back to some-one ok yes said Ken- Dole so am going have to find a way to find some-one from the. Tigers and walk back to the main-hall if some-one there so went up to some-one and saying this hi do you know any one life in the tiger's.

Yes at long last wow found some-one at long last? form the tigers house wondering you good go and see is Louie there for me pleases it's so important wonder if we can" help me out with some -think, what is it there is a monster and wondering to get rid of it see we can take it back where it lived have you told this to Amber yet no but don't know where she lives is that way we need Louie see we good

Have her have a look come on then. We both go but "don't life in the tigers where do you live then live in the panders right ok but I am a prefect so Amber will let me in some think like this. So you stay here and go have good look around if Louie there and when got in Tom- Land. Got a magic lighting shape cool amazing tattoo look so manly and cool earring and am a proper ganger like and am a Muslim "the family is form

Some- think to you think they might lock the door behind them so no one.

Can get in shit you "got a point there and how will get back to the porthole where live you cant

Sorry Timmy great that all I need now. let me show you how you can cast a spell then boy but they can't they broke my wand out give me your wand now boy come on give it here now do it now gave it to me so then Timmy then gave it to him but what is "that behind you that is only the wind that all, so it means Timmy- Kensal that means that you have killed the Gard so now am now free good on you

Will done Timmy you are a very brave boy to help me and will find away how to get you out form here so you wait here see if there is a way out of here and you are so luckily. Where we are now is behind an enormous long bitch tree do remember" this because was a kid like you but at least

You will be safe am not a person to hang "out with come back with me find a different way to get you in the school some-how think it the best don't worry about me honest hey Timmy come here this door here lead you in the school beach you be fine there Timmy I cannot come with you boy because they will destroy me "once and for all and Egypt worship leader Amber

The school it will be lock up by now you must" what time it is now it then so Timmy then look at his magical watch and it now three o clock in the morning .and will be getting a cold waiting some- think to you think they might lock the door behind them so no one. Can get in shit you "got a point there and how will get back to the porthole where live you cant

Sorry Timmy great that all I need now. let me show you how you can cast a spell then boy but they can't they broke my wand out give me your wand now boy come on give it here now do it now gave it to me so then Timmy then gave it to him but what is "that behind you that is only the wind that all, so it means Timmy- Kensal that means that you have killed the Gard so now am now free good on you

Will done Timmy you are a very brave boy to help me and will find away how to get you out form here so you wait here see if there is a way out of here and you are so luckily. Where we are now is behind an enormous long bitch tree do remember" this because was a kid like you but at least

You will be safe am not a person to hang "out with come back with me find a different way to get you in the school some-how think it the best don't worry about me honest hey Timmy come here this door here lead you in the school beach you be fine there Timmy I cannot come with you boy because they will destroy me "once and for all and Egypt worship leader Amber

The school it will be lock up by now you must" what time it is now it then so Timmy then look at his magical watch and it now three o clock in the morning .and will be getting a cold for the doors to open here so think should go and find, Louise at her cabin good point so Timmy walks down from the river, and then cross the narrow un even path what if she" find out what happened they will question me

Way am out this late for and what going to say to. kale so Timmy then walk to her cabin and then knock on the golden brick door two times and, said who is that its Timmy from school so the door then open up and then Timmy went in and, then start to

Talking what are you doing up this late for Timmy and said doing. Sleep walking right ok that solve that then think for tonight then you stay here, tonight then heard a voice but it was very faint did you catch the name think it might be Yon- dale person thanks for letting me know about this Timmy any time Kale.

You got out form the school doors and it is not safe out here at this time" of night there are things. Out here you don't know what could be out here at this time of night do you no sorry and you could of be hurt you better Come in then and make you a nice of hot cupper of hot coco" it's really hard to explain if tell

you this what going to happened to me will this is your first year here but you might have to lose some house points from your team will and it now tipping down of raining outside, come in Timmy so come over here we will make" you nice and warm and then in the morning will have

To get you to Amber ok am scared what Amber might do to me waiting Amber is the one need to find out why you out of bed but we will wait until then you go have sleep. And sort all this mess up ok thanks night so Timmy is in a blanket Kale smite give to Timmy easy to node of Kale is making a nice hot flaming fire to keep them both warm until the morning come and then they herd allowed owl and they both is now a awake Kale woke up first and then Timmy up and Kale said to Timmy saying good morning to you how did you sleep" good thanks but not sure

About this for today right now then we better go and find Amber can you not take me to her house no sorry Amber will find out you not in the school right better go to her" cave then we got to

Say the password to get in so say this it's called sin -bat and then it open up right now then here we go sorry about this

Amber don't worry, what is the problem here then will found out we got a student is out of bed last night and he is really scared about this and" wont me to talk to you ok

Then that friar will he was doing then some sleep walking in the middle of night and then found out he did not know where he was and end up in prison in jail oh my word he must sure us then,

What we did. Last night yes but remember this Amber was not there and think he then come to find me because of the school would be closes do you know where he is yes he come with me he is outside bring him in what was his name then

Timmy go and get him so Louise see him and said Amber need a word with you can you do it for me will stay in the room with, you if you want me to be with you yes please can you stay with me causes can Timmy any- think for you so they both then walk in together Amber said hi can you tell me what you thinking what

Has happened yes can ok good boy but you won't tell me of well no not at all Timmy what say to you know not all you are a kid ok then is out sleep walking and then did not know where was and then end up in prison in jail.

Ok then what happened after that then sure some-body in there and what is the name called then Yon- dale right then what did he say to you he said go and get some food for me and then the door was locked up can't get out then he then found an away out he

Remember how because he know this when he was younger than what did you do walked to the front door and then went to find, Louise at her cabin and then stay for the night and then

come here with kale it seems like you had a very long night for you Timmy why don't you go with Kale and have a sleep for a while alright and then the next day start your class thank you so very much. Amber did not tell of did I **no** thanks but remember this Timmy will keep an eye on you for a while.

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_ __

 _ **Egypt town**_ __

Nip got these odd looking flapping crocked narrow ears and weird eyes like an orange hawk eyes and Nip got these skinny never lose any weight at all and got rough grey skin colour like a snake and it slime and speck in this massive high pitch, deep voice and very slim, and got a bone head and in the winter time she put a tiger Egyptian hat on and a nice colourful scarf round the neck to keep her nice and warm and sometimes turn her

Deaf and you have to shout really loudly to Nip and also smoke weed and like the entire elf's boys and for Nap he got a small porky Norse and fat heavy beer belly and got these light brown eyes and he got nice curly hair and always like biting his nails form his hands but the feet is much longer like a pencil nip and he like his foods and drinks a lots of. Cool buttermilk and sometimes smells when he

Drinks sometimes have far too much and don't know his limits at all he gets over top with it but don't get a hangover mind at all and on the next day but, he looks like he ready for work and ready for some action. And then the headmistress said to the imp need you all to get everyone in the main hall got some think to say to them all yes sure thing said Amber on my way said Nip?

Then got out this weird magical odd looking strange looking cool watch out form a waste bag from his tummy and then got this, oddly watch magic clock but this is a magic watch and you have to turn it at least about four times and then you then get to get come and have a look around need you to put your names down on this parchment so I know

How many students like to go and then will let everyone go but it too much for all of you to go all at once so there will be a change to go next mouth so it even it all out that's sounds fair enough. But if you can't go this time you will have to go to classes and if you have a free time then have no problems for you go and round the school and go, outside so since am here anyway put your

Hands up who would like to go so am sending couple of teachers to go can't let you wondering out on your own your family won't like me doing. That at all and they won't be pleases with me so it's fair so Louie put her hand up very like to go and then follow by Sally and then Tom Land, Lock hart, Jess, Kelly and Tracy also Millie, Ned and also Teddy –Smith right know then like you all to come over here please come on. Right your teachers are going with you the teachers you will have is this Hartley Howie, Joe

Leopard and Ted Walker going with you.

Right you are have to keep a an eye on them all with you all times yes your ladyship and don't make them lost yes your highness won't let you down at all right, here is a map where things are what should we do then show them around in cape town then that's is a nice place to take them there Amber right so we can have the kids like

To come to and step forward and then we will make are away to get there and but how do we get there then said Teddy will my boy we going to the forest that's where they life so they on the way to the forest and when they enter the forest then we will get on the donkeys to take us to cape town cool can't wait to see what it like there are plenty of donkeys.

To get us all there yes there is perfect right then see you all very soon have a great day in Cape Town thanks we will enjoy your self's there you will love it there so much to

Do there lots of things to see and do we know how long is it will it will take us about under an hour form here it not that long so of they went right once we get there we all need to be sick together so no one go of on their own yes fine I would like Ted Walker at the, back please so we can't lose any of the kids at the back that fair point said Joe

And the weather is so really is boiling hot and everyone is all sweetie once we get there the very first thing we will do then is this go to the pub and it got an odd name it called farm o dallies to have a buttermilk to cool you all down and this place is look odd when you get inside why how come will the person inside.

Who owns it he look like a half of cow and he got a busy tail like a pig and sound loudly when he blows his ruddy toddy Norse and he eats hey he don't sleep at all he

Always awake will someone come in the of middle night and there was a gang making lots of noise here and there are drugs smuggling, to take canapés and the leader was beating the landlord and the landlord name is called Dan o Jockey and do we know who was the leader was no don't will he don't say the then Name but all think of him wearing this old purple jumper and it's a hoodie and then wearing these cool black

Sunglasses on when he come in but he does not take the

Sunglasses. Of at all he is the coolest person you ever going to meet has he come back since you last sure this person then no don't know what happened after that no think some think he done and not come back after that so how about the drink then right here you all are thank you and how much

Is that please oh it's on the house that really nice of you Dan any time so Dan was looking at Louie think he knows me hey you kid come over here for a spilt second, don't stand too close to him thanks for the tip Joe any time Louie sure thing and watch out for his legs he can really kick you hard with his cow legs will do so Louie went over there and then talk to Dan you must be young Louie Gambit yes know your family they always come in a lot and they love to

Dance because I run a local disco here every Christmas time and here that how they met here for the first time and for

Bole he was a lad. He come here lot and get into trouble because he hid and not return to the fields school because he love to see me what do and he always wanted to be a landlord, here and said to him think about what you wont

First told him he need to get his exams first then maybe then come back here if you want the job here thank you for tell me all of this Dan but one thing you need to know your mum a fine great young lady said to me if one day had a child could you help look after her for me and walked up to your home at the Victoria land street.

And walked in to see some think look odd you see where your house was it about at least twenty minutes' walk form here and sure someone walked in your home

And then Dan was running up to your house and come and get you because it was not safe for a baby and you looked on the floor and you're sure your mum died to project, you and try to cast a spell on you to keep you safe if you like could take you there today if you like me no don't

Know wont to go back there at the moment that fine Louie do wont to go there but think it could hurt me to see if know how to get them back in Louie life it too very painful at the moment so Joe. Come over and see what all the fuss is all about think we start to make way to somewhere to go will let Louie have the first choose Dan has make Louie bit upset her a bit it only friar so Louie where would you like us to take you will like to see the mummies and the tombs' ok then that good they life in a place called the pyramids it over the other end of the town so then,

What we can do is this to make it more bit of fun we will go look at some wicked brooms and we can then able to fly in the sky fly because thought it be easy to get there to save us walking that far so they found a broom shop to sell these crazy wacky ducky brooms so they went into the shop and went in and sure this person hey you there like to hire out some crazy wacky ducky brooms.

Out for today yes because you can that will cost you at least fifty euros each

What …you're having a laugh aunt you that's how much it is to hire them out not joking around Joe is the most important person to explain to see we agree with it and said to the Bonnie kipper this will take a while so let the kids have a look in the shop until we get all the paper work done right then you lot come and have a look at all these different sizes of the ducky brooms

Because Joe need to get the paper work done so that looks interesting will then that one there, is look odd will it about the brooms they are all different that look like a tiger, chair, chin on so you can't fall of on and it so fast that one it goes like a rocket wow how cool is that love to ride this one sounds so cool and very interesting it is

Sorry can't let you touch them there are ready for a service oh come on now and no one eating chewing cum or bobble cum if you do eat it will you will get out of form the shop said this is assessment Lottie Brown said Bonnie. Don't be like this they are only kids after all Lottie don't dam care spend lots of time to look after

Them all and it takes time to get them to shine on them and

That take so much of my time don't be like this Bonnie you what do you think you are doing touching them if you won't one then come to talk to my assessment she can help you and if you don't mind not to touching them got have got eyes behind you right everyone out spending so much time to keep, them all clean and you put dust on them did you boy tell me the dam truth you can't handle the truth can you boy said Lottie that is a naught Lottie don't let

Me get Amber down here so what see going to do get rid me in this shop bean here whole of life so get out of this shop and all you are so banned form this place now what we going to do now then how we getting to the tombs now then will then got a cool friend of mine. Got some flying amazing horses cool right of we go kids and walked out form the shop and then and go thought the ally way and then turn right and then left and then we will

Met a friend of mine known him for ages and he is called Larry Gilmore he began with me since we went to school and he got good selections of amazing cool animals and the best one is the fly horse so the bell run in the shop when they all went in and have a good look around, what he has got in stock oh" hello there old friend" how things with you it bean a while

hasn't it yes will then what can do to help you will like to borrow some flying horses we could borrow yes how many would you like to have will is it alright if we could borrow thirteen pleases will since you asked so very nicely give it away for you half the price for you thank you so very much always help old friend out.

Any time rights come out back then mind not to touching them got have got eyes behind you right everyone out spending so much time to keep, them all clean and you put dust on them did you boy tell me the dam truth you can't handle the truth can you boy said Lottie that is a naught Lottie don't let

Me get Amber down here so what see going to do get rid me in this shop bean here whole of life so get out of this shop and all you are so banned form this place now what we going to do now then how we getting to the tombs now then will then got a cool friend of mine. Got some flying amazing horses cool right of we go kids and walked out form the shop and then and go thought the ally way and then turn right and then left and then we will

Met a friend of mine known him for ages and he is called Larry Gilmore he began with me since we went to school and he got good selections of amazing cool animals and the best one is the fly horse so the bell run in the shop when they all went in and have a good look around, what he has got in stock oh" hello there old friend" how things with you it bean a while

hasn't it yes will then what can do to help you will like to borrow some flying horses we could borrow yes how many would you like to have will is it alright if we could borrow

Thirteen pleases will since you asked so very nicely give it away for you half the price for you thank you so very much always help old friend out. Any time rights come out back then so Joe said right you lot have a look around here o Joe said right you lot have a look around here you lot have a good great cool time there and be careful there are some nasty ones remember this you need to have a spell on them called hex spell.

You need because last time was there on the travels be- fore plan to

Set up this fine shop here in Cairo town and watch out for the killing curse make sure you keep young Gambit save because when was there sure an odd looking strange boy was there about your age Louie, so do take care but you stay with Joe and he will let you safe with him he is the one to handle right thank you so much for the knowledge if it get

Too much get yourself out so they now all going in the sky now and they look over the sky over whole Cape Town and see how gigantic it's like the school at Gambits filed. But they are so many of shops and what that over there will over there is the Egypt places that is where you are going for your next class going to be how come will it a

place where am going to teach you how to fight any way you have to wait for that to come and that one over there is where Louie Gambit life at the far east, of town wow said Teddy –Smith like to go there not bean there will one day Ted will take you there but at the moment you will have to wait for a while until Louie up for going there sure said Ted

Will think about some time all right yes sure thing said Howie here we go we are so all most there so when we get down we need to kick do and then they flap there wings and then they will glade us all down and then when we land there they need

To tie them so got some rope for them to tie them up so where are we put them in the in the park land for care for magical animals can look after them safe tie them up friar point how far is it form there then will not that far from here at all will then it take us at least about four minutes form here right, of we jolly well go there then

So they walked over there and said hi there go some flying horses like you to look after them yes we can take them of your hands for you thanks a lot there is about least threaten, of them yes that fine with me have a good day and enjoy yourself and pick them up later for them what time to you close well we are here twenty four hours here

Cool thanks you enjoy your day. Where are you heading off then to the tombs at the pyramids to see the mummies wow interesting cool enjoy your day there thanks, we will

Right then you lot here we are right the plan is this then we all go into small groups so as for Louie, Sally, Tom going with Ted Walker you will have Mille, Tracy, and Ned going with Joe Leopard, Jess Kelly, Teddy –Smith with Hartley Howie right that is all the groups is now done like you all stay in your groups and no wondering round without your teacher do you all understand me yes sir we do good. so they can glad us down so they.

All here So now they all gone thought do this sandy beach door to enter this super large pyramids door and now they walk inside and every think is all, completely sandy so there is a tow large statues and it is ten massive foot toll and it is a pharaoh and what going on the head what that will my girl, this is a golden brass helmet they wear and also the students and the staff walk in there is no lights are on absolutely completely dark inside so. Ted –Walker said rights you lot need you to cast a spell to cast a light spell and this spell you will need is this is called the flash more.

It must be a power cut or some think so Hartley took his group around and see the tombs and where the pharaohs life and it is not a normal size at all it is about at least, ten foot long coffin and got a name of it called Tamara in a golden plate that's what his name called here in Egypt he is the one is the kings of all pharaohs.

And what is that in his hand then well that is a spire in the hand how cool is that said Hartley and they all wear tigers for their T – shirts and also there are life on them and they roar, like very loudly noise and as well and what is that next to. Tamara that his pet and the lion is the ruler of the animal's entire kingdom. And they also live in a Cage where there life in where the pharaoh put them they life in the harvest, and you must know this they love eating rats, snakes, mice's that is there food

Hey can we have look at this yes cause you can thanks Ted so Louie, sure this and what is that on the wall it looks like a egypitisionest writing some kind of ruins I think cool what it saying then not really that sure for sure said Louie but do think it some think but with the power got. Might think what it might be this could be my ability got can hear things in the mind and it saying this oh gar fo ta lo ma ho and some think not right here

All of the lights all gone off like a flash and some think is moving can fill it and some think not right said Ted think we need to get out of here but then there heard some think and it happen, to be a pharaoh and every one run like the wind but this pharaoh have catch them all up and they can move very quickly and the pet come up out of

the sand and rise up and now we are in deep trouble why what is it happens to be the ruler lion we are so very doomed, what are we going do now then this is there world with flashing long sharpen spears and massive cross bow and mine daggers they have in their hands.

This so cool but we need to get back to are world and get out of here but how are we going to do that then well re -verse the spell then of the ruins lets run and see if we can all do this do you all. Understand it but we have locate it a pharaoh is in are world don't worry when the pharaoh get to Joe he can bring it back to this world

Let's say it now then ho ma lo ta fo gar oh and they are back in there world and they have found Joe man so good to see you what happened here then will it all my fault sir sure some ton the wall and then read it and didn't know we was a different world, I didn't know what it mean sir and am so sorry well you are all back now that's more important right think it time to get us all back to school now don't you yes sir your right there

So everyone is all out of the pyramids and then them all going to the park and pick up all the flying horses and then they will be in the air and then they all be back at school think everyone had a good day and got in the different time zone. And back here but we have to go and see Amber what has happened here today or Amber might know they are not in this world

So Joe got his wand out and make all the flying horse go so fast because now it is turning really dark here don't know that is good thing or a bad thing and now there is a mask out of the sky and it happens to be Oliver Conrad think he knows all about the pharaohs that is secret to join forces to fights, us all dead for sure that is way they are least ten foot tall that is enough now Ted- Walker stop right there or the kids well know and they might tell Amber what has happened

Have to be us to tell Amber what happened and now they all now at the school at the Gambit filed right you lot get in the school right now and go to your port halls and stay there got me yes we do good right need come here with me said Joe and now must go find Amber why well you have read this thing on the wall and so happens the. Mask is out now and he now looking for his army to join him on this quest to kill you dead for sure Louie that's why we have to find Amber So they are running on the beach to and then in to the cave to find Amber and then enter and Amber is there nice you are here got some think to say to you headmistress what is it then Joe will think you should really talk to Louie Gambit really ok then right then talk to me now Louie what has happened 4

Today will there some think did and what is that then Louie

There was a ruin writing and was reading it and then when read the first, bit and can hear some voice what kind of voices is it not normal at all it sounds like pharaoh language and then went in a different world and sure some pharaohs and then when we got back to the pyramids. Then got onto flying horse and then Joe said there is a mask and it now turning dark but not sure that is good or bad thing.

Thank for telling me all of this Louie what now going to happened now then well think it time you get to your port hall and for safe side to get you to your pot hole Nap ok said Louie that's fine to take you there for you one thing Louie hold, the hand and he click your fingers to get you there got to talk to Joe Leopard now ok don't you go wondering round the school do you understand me Louie yes do Amber good you know what to do Nap so they are of right Joe we are needing you to go and find me some army around the school do project this Gambit school and must have find Hartley, to take Louie right out of the school to make sure Louie is going to be safe but

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Louie nightmare has started**

So then Louie have to go away with a teacher called MR. Harley Howie and Louie friends Sally and Gavin, and they have to find out how to find someone who knows every think about this man called Oliver Conrad fella and find out how deep evil nasty he really is and what he did in his past life when he was a lad at this school dose this mines they have to go find out what he done oh yes. So then Mr. Hartley said you must stay very close to me all three of you got all that yes we do sir. Said Louie and Gavin and also Sally you will be doing some time traveling understand yes sir good

And you must have you wands out in case some think might happen to you get me! Yes good The spell you will needing is this called magus is the spell if someone attacks you is a very good useful spell to have it in handy right then you lot think we have to go over there into the wildness dark woodlands house that's where we are going so when we walk, in the house to keep your wand in your

hands at all the times it could be very creepy and you don't know what out there balmy is it That the time no wonder its half 11 at night now hold on think know this place think was here when was a baby yes that is true. Louie this is where you was born what… Get me out of here right now get Louie then glitch her teeth and gamble on the bottom teeth don't want to know this place it give me too much many memories here sorry Louie we have to do this fine what -ever so Louie is not in a good's her friends to go with her. Mood with Mr. Harley Howie to bring Louie here at the Potter Land Street am really sorry Louie we have to do this um fried Louie said whatever said Louie,

Then wont to see the grave yard then no next time you brought me here and wont to see my family got me it where they are buried here and wont to see it ok oh alright then have to be very quick mind we do .

Have a got an important job to do you know Louie so they are on the way, to the grave yard but then Sally said do you think this is a good idea to go at this time of night it is really creepy late at night you know don't really care what time it is wont to see them ok

Don't you yes jolly will do and at the grave stone but you think there could be his army might be there said Sally may be there to take you away Louie you can never ever be sure and you never know who is it could be out there at this time of night some think in your mind might be playing you horrible evil tricks with you never know it could happen Louie you got a point there said Sally.

Yes true but this is the family don't have and someone has killed them when was a little baby you got think about it Gavin he has lost his dad but lost the family I never know them Gavin got his mum to help him out with every-think and his best interred Louie said don't have that am on my own remember yes your right there Louie we don't know what it like to lose the whole family like that and

It is hard to lose someone you love you know yes suppose, mood with Mr. Harley Howie to bring Louie here at the Potter land street am really sorry Louie we have to do this um fried Louie said whatever said Louie,

Then wont to see the grave yard then no next time you brought me here and wont to see my family got me it where they are buried here and wont to see it ok oh alright then have to be very quick mind we do .

Have a got an important job to do you know Louie so they are on the way, to the grave yard but then Sally said do you think this is a good idea to go at this time of night it is really creepy late at night you know don't really care what time it is wont to see them ok

Don't you yes jolly will do and at the grave stone but you think there could be his army might be there said Sally may be there to take you away Louie you can never ever be sure and you never know who is it could be out there at this time of night some think in your mind might be playing you horrible evil tricks with you never know it could happen Louie you got a point there said Sally.

Yes true but this is the family don't have and someone has killed them when was a little baby you got think about it Gavin he has lost his dad but lost the family I never know them Gavin got his mum to help him out with every-think and his best interred Louie said don't have that am on my own remember yes your right there Louie we don't know what it like to lose the whole family like that and

It is hard to lose someone you love you know yes suppose, your that over there it is white odd looking strange people know what is this than well think they look completely loopy weird and speaking in this oddly form their voices and they got no- think on them so that means. Then must be one thing then they are skeletons and you have to fight them so when we get near them must get your wands out you have to do this twice do you think he cast them here sorry can't tell you that Louie

This is the clue Louie have to find out for herself now , am here to guide her to this place at the woodlands where Louie go and am here if things get out of hand right so that means you have done and solved one clue all ready and that is the neck -less that is the start right so Louie what do you think we should do next then come on Wont to go and fight out all of these skeletons or find a different way round them can you find a different way around them then think can Louie close her eyes for spilt second and there is a bridge not that far from here,

And there is a lake is not look nice at all and it also skinks and think it could be a potion think who ever life here must be wrong in the head to make this potion into the lake, so they walk to this odd looking door and there is a mat there and it could well be a. Trap door there don't know about good thinking of your part Gavin there and you Gavin need you to do this as a run there then to get to the door and then knock on the door and come back here if you can this house could be magical we never know and we don't know who or what is inside this house

Do you think this good be where Oliver Conrad live then but how did you how he killed your family he knows every think goes on and won't you dead form this world and Jill took you in-to her school at the Gambits, filed school, and then Amber then killed Jill was involved with this Oliver fella said Hartley think about it Louie giving you to many clues. Right there said Hartley so what is the plan then Louie well then the plan is this then Louie take the side door and as for Gavin at the front door where will you be then follow Sally well take on the back door

And then they all cast a spell and say this puffins this Louie is the spell to knock down all the doors and then that will leave only Gavin to go in the house, and then you go everywhere in the whole house in fact why don't you Hartley go with you Gavin we be fine out here on our own we be fine sir. We got the spell if any one cast on us righty ho then so Gavin said to Hartley is this you go upstairs right and Gavin will take down stairs good plan

So think Harley knows where he is but not letting Gavin know where this fella, is so it absolutely darkness in here and there is no lights are on so you only use have to use your wand to put on the light on its called flash- pot that's so much better now can see where we going that is good and there is an old weird skink it like it an old person live in here and what is that all full fug any luck upstairs Gavin said to Hartley no what about you then no why don't you have a look where this the fug is and it getting really powerful and getting really deep heavy now and it happened to be in the kitchen what is it like this fug you think it is then Gavin it's like smelling old burning What do I do now well think should cast a spell see if that works what kind of spell do use this then it can help you with Gavin it called, bomb bay so Gavin cast it and then the whole house is now completely absolutely different and there is light on so now Gavin we can now turn the light of from the wands can see the house lit up but now then every think looks. Different that's is magic cool wish I had a place like this why you have to cast don't think your mum would not like that would she Gavin not one single bit

Think you should go and get the girls now Gavin go on come on lad move yourself chop -chop boy so Gavin then walk to the front of the door then ok every think is all ok in the house oh yes it fine and things look different come in, we have found the fella person now great good on you Gavin and then Hartley said should go and get you and then we know can then talk to him and see what we think we know about the evil Oliver Conrad fella.

What he has done at the school he has done everyone is in the home and the fella come and said set down pleases so we can talk so everyone is all set on this large leopard sofa and on the arm chairs in the lounge first of all I suppose you won't me to tell you what is my name is then will then the name is called is Ian Mack that is my name Sally thanks young- un so what is this, Pleasure then will Louie do you like to talk to Ian Mack first yes how can help you young lady would like to know about a. Bloke called Oliver Conrad no get out of this house right now please Ian

Toast smell OH all right then since you ask so very nicely then Louie ok it's all started many donkeys' years ago when there was a lad at the school of the Gambits filed there was a young boy happen to.

Called Oliver Conrad and he wont to know what he wanted and he come to me to see me, and as a teacher told him how he get a poison to get rid of person called Bole Gambit give him the potion but it was empty vile but he did not know that at all but Oliver does not know it is empty he just not know and bet he went mad with you no he did not he then put this in his pocket and then he carries on his study's. Oliver he was what he wanted but he have the one thing he really wanted and that was your mother Louie called Lindsey Gambit, and Bole was went mad absolute garter with Oliver when he took Lindsey and ask her to go out with him.

And he did also did things with the school game keeper and this game keeper killed someone but really this was really Oliver doing all this he really killed someone but Maggie Smith is the game keeper got the blame for this what Oliver did so Maggie Smith went in the jail for a while and told the staff what happened before she went to jail.

But with the game keeper was to tell Oliver of what he did man that not really nice of Oliver do that to Maggie Smite and then Oliver Conrad thinks he can rule over whole magical world and, then open up a an open a parallel world wind to go back in time to get the pharaohs and bring them all back in this, world and he has done that what… you mean he can

Get things what he won't it and he got these powers he think can take on his own and take over the whole Egypt and people are all taking who they going to survive and how to get work. But no one can find work so the plan was this there was a bloke come, to Cape town and he came and get rid of the pharaohs and then the was a person come out of nowhere and found this bloke and they all join up forces do you know who was the people was then oh yes did it happened to be Joe Leopard and also Amber Jane Kennedy to get all the pharaoh back into the underground world so they can't not come back.

Here at all in cape town And also Oliver bloke he think of doing some kind and formed to make a mask in the sky and that now have been going on for years and years and he got his friends, to help him to cast a spell make him stronger powerful bloke so he can call for his army for help when he need it this to make this happen in the sky so what he wont to do is get and formed a powerful evil army so think he thinks he is the one he won't and no dares to take on the

Oliver Conrad but one person can is happen to be Louie Gambit take him on and he thinks. he think he can then try to kill Bole pay for what he wanted to take Lindsey form him to get her so got the potion form his pocket and made him drink it this potion and did Bole drink it oh yes am fried so Louie but this potion did not work to killed him dead but you will find out later on how Bole really died.

So Oliver also did things really nasty as well he is the one he killed his own family because he likes to do his own way in this world and his parents was too nice towards him and he can't and for it so he have to use a killing curse to killed them dead and he can then take over the whole Egypt .And also the minster has to make sure everyone knows what this person is doing so he went to the. TV panel and make a an internal important announcement this person have to go to the prison and did he go no cause not then what happened after that then will then it was you what me why what did he do to me then

Well you come to this miracle ,wonder ,world you not found it easy because the evil Conrad is trying to make sure you was dead he did not wonted a girl because he thinks you could be his sister because Oliver went out with Lindsey for while what you think he might be my dad you say that is it we need to stop there right now Ian that enough now ok will do Hartley will can't say any think like that to you Louie and have to find that out form yourself Louie you got your friends to help you on.

Their way Has anyone knows about what going to happened at the house where grow up will took care of that when am come here and cast a spell, on it so no- one cannot go in the house at all but can take you in your home if you like me to for a while your here but it up to you Louie am not ready for this at the moment that is fine Louie. Sally need to talk to you know what have you found then well fond a neck -less

Well you come to this miracle ,wonder ,world you not found it easy because the evil Conrad is trying to make sure you was dead he did not wonted a girl because he thinks you could be his sister because Oliver went out with Lindsey for while what you think he might be my dad you say that is it we need to stop there right now Ian that enough now ok will do Hartley will can't say any think like that to you Louie and have to find that out form yourself Louie you got your friends to help you on.

Their way Has anyone knows about what going to happened at the house where grow up will took care of that when am come here and cast a spell, on it so no- one cannot go in the house at all but can take you in your home if you like me to for a while your here but it up to you Louie am not ready for this at the moment that is fine Louie. Sally need to talk to you know what have you found then well fond a neck -less

And think it from Lindsey to give to Louie and said to her not to put this on it could be full of dark nasty powerful evil magic so Louie gave it to Hartley to give to Amber may look, at this neck- less so Hartley took it out of the old man key old leather coat and then give it to Ian Mack to have a good look at it what too you think this is then know about this neck- less its

Lindsey alright she wears it all the time but think it had powerful magic. it is good Louie didn't have it on her neck it would make her go mad when you got this curse life you got so what is the plan then will like to know how did you get here this is well hidden how did you find this house, then will Hartley Gide us here and there is white people around the whole wildness forest and,

Got young Louie to think where we can get here and she thinks there is a bridge somewhere and then Louie thinks she good cast a spell on this place well done Louie nice one so what are you going. To do know then would you like to go back to open up a shop in Egypt but I do like us all to kill the skeletons so they all went outside and Ian said come and get me so the skeletons more quickly.

And every one team up made a powerful globe form there and wands and now they are all gone thanks every one right let's get back in and tell you what is what but now and am getting really old am now two hundred year old man now it's your dream yes it was back then at the age of fourth year old when was younger but it form this evil nasty man Oliver try to stop me run to have a shop in, Cape town in Egypt but am far old now you are so your more well -come to the school at the

Gambit school said Hartley thank you for that Hartley that's nice of you anytime thanks So how is Amber last time I sure her how is she now good for her age you know that's good to hear how old is she now then will eight hundred year old lady what… is. That noise come from can hear a hissing strange noise from somewhere can't be that far can hear it where is it getting, really loader and it sounds enormous and it happened to be a rattle snake but how did it get in the house then that is a very good point there and that is very good question of you better take this then it's a hat how is that going to help me now then said Louie

That can hide you got to be a magical hat then yes get in now chop-chop Louie ok will do right then better find out if someone might be in the home of mine said Ian right George go with Ian and Sally with Hartley so you go upstairs search everywhere think there can be a trap door somewhere right lets go of they go and of to the trap door and there is a person. In here right can handle this now ok and cast a spell on it shout magus on the person and got the person cast on right lets lock this now Anker danker so Ian rush quickly and went outside,

And then Ian brush of all of the leaves of form the open deck door and then he got a light on and he can able to see where the person is arr! Now then didn't work the first time so better cast the spell up? Here then magus and this time it works so now can go down the ladder and then have to carry this person up, and then think then think put this person in the lake can kill this person of he could be the one of the army of Oliver Conrad and then Ian got one hand on the ladder then the other hand is on the bloke and when he got to top

Hartley think about it Then Ian throw him up and then when Ian got up the top then Ian pick him up and then carry him to the lake and then he throw him in and then he will not be safe anymore. And now Ian went in the house and then go in the lounge to a spell on his magical hat and then he then said flow, das to bring up Louie it is all fine it all done now how did you know they was a trap door here sorry can't say it to anyone here you think what is the right for you it could be any of us you might not know but Ian I know you to well that's why wonted. You upstairs Hartley sorry you did what you have to do Ian good on you right would any of you lot like same soft rock cakes to eat

Oh yes please that's so nice you thinks we better get a move on soon would you like to come with us where are you thinking you going then will we are going to a place called the mounting valley what you going to do there then, will think we going to find more clues about this Oliver Conrad and think that could be the next step forward that's why we need to find you first so you know you can find more things about him is that why is it is and think what he done there ok should not told you this there. Is a cave there if that's helps you out and think got a map of this place I once bean there what he gets up to as well

Did know this he went there and then you must be so very careful there Louie you can get really hurt so very badly there know this you got this curse but if you take this hat with you then, and there is a boat there as well so what we all going to do is this we are going to do this then hold on the boot why what does this do then are will then this boot can take in different places in the whole world cool like this great. Right you lot there is a transport you there as well to get there very quickly

So everyone need to give around on the boot to let you all know don't let go of the boot do you all understand that yes and hold on very tight as well thanks for the tip Ian any time right then of we jolly go and good luck thanks so there, are of and then when they got there you must be on the run they can be his army around you don't know what it is like there to keep an eye on Louie thought you come with us Ian you can help us oh all right then you know. More things we know but

From Hartley he knows things about him too

So what we going to do then is this the plan is this then how, about this you take Louie Ian so Louie knows when to get in the hat and then you take Gavin and Sally with you Hartley but we always stick together whatever it is right then you kids what do you think. We do first then you're the youngers so you have to find out what to do will what do you think Louie well think first we walk first but where Louie we don't know where we going

Ok give you a hint said Ian then you need to go and find some magical gems there this place is and you have to find out how to get them hold on got idea Louie think for and use your head, to see where is the gems are That's will help you then need to go far north and then take the second left but do know this there is someone out there but who is it then Louie think it might and then give it to Ian Mack to have a good look at it what too you think this is then know about this neck- less its

Lindsey alright she wears it all the time but think it had powerful magic. it is good Louie didn't have it on her neck it would make her go mad when you got this curse life you got so what is the plan then will like to know how did you get here this is well hidden how did you find this house, then will Hartley Gide us here and there is white people around the whole wildness forest and

Got young Louie to think where we can get here and she thinks there is a bridge somewhere and then Louie thinks she good cast a spell on this place well done Louie nice one so what are you going.

To do know then would you like to go back to open up a shop in Egypt but I do like us all to kill the skeletons so they all went outside and Ian said come and get me so the skeletons more quickly

and every one team up made a powerful globe form there and wands and now they are all gone thanks every one right let's get back in and tell you what is what but now and am getting really old am now two hundred year old man now it's your dream yes it was back then at the age of fourth year old when was younger but it form this evil nasty man Oliver try to stop me run to have a shop in,

Cape Town in Egypt but am far old now you are so you're better -come to the school at the Gambit school said Hartley thank you for that Hartley that's nice of you anytime thanks

Hartley think about it hit be So how is Amber last time I sure her how is she now good for her age you know that's good to hear how old is she now then will eight hundred year old lady what… is. That noise come from can hear a hissing strange noise from somewhere can't be that far can hear it where is it getting, really loader and it sounds enormous and it happened to be a rattle snake but how did it get in the house then that is a very good point there and that is very good question of you better take this then it's a hat how is that going to help

I now then said Louie

That can hide you got to be a magical hat then yes get in now chop-chop Louie ok will do right then better find out if someone might be in the home of mine said Ian right George go with Ian and Sally with Hartley so you go upstairs search everywhere think there can be a trap door somewhere right lets go of they go and of to the trap door and there is a person. In here right can handle this now ok and cast a spell on it shout magus on the person and got the person cast on right lets lock this now Anker danker so Ian rush quickly and went outside,

And then Ian brush of all of the leaves of form the open deck door and then he got a light on and he can able to see where the person is arr! Now then didn't work the first time so better cast the spell up? Here then magus and this time it works so now can go down the ladder and then have to carry this person up, and then think then think put this person in the lake can kill this person of he could be the one of the army of

Oliver Conrad and then Ian got one hand on the ladder then the other Then Ian throw him up and then when Ian got up the top then Ian pick him up and then carry him to the lake and then he throw him in and then he will not be safe anymore. And now Ian went in the house and then go in the lounge to a spell on his magical hat and then he then said flow, das to bring up Louie it is all fine it all done now how did you know they was a trap door here sorry can't say it to anyone here you think what is the right for you it could be any of us you might not know but Ian I know you to well that's why wonted. You upstairs Hartley sorry you did what you have to do Ian good on you right would any of you lot like same soft rock cakes to eat

Oh yes please that's so nice you thinks we better get a move on soon would you like to come with us where are you thinking you going then will we are going to a place called the mounting valley what you going to do there then, will think we going to find more clues about this Oliver Conrad and think that could be the next step forward that's why we need to find you first so you know you can find more things about him is that why is it is and think what he done there ok should not told you this there. Is a cave there if that's helps you out and think got a map of this place I once bean there what he gets up to as well

Did know this he went there and then you must be so very careful there Louie you can get really hurt so very badly there know this you got this curse but if you take this hat with you then, and there is a boat there as well so what we all going to do is this we are going to do this then hold on the boot why what does this do d is on the bloke and when he got to top then are will then this boot can take in different places in the whole world cool like this great.

Right you lot there is a transport you there as well to get there very quickly

So everyone need to give around on the boot to let you all know don't let go of the boot do you all understand that yes and hold on very tight as well thanks for the tip Ian any time right then of we jolly go and good luck thanks so there, are of and then when they got there you must be on the run they can be his army around you don't know what it is like there to keep an eye on Louie thought you come with us Ian you can help us oh all right then you know. More things we know but from Hartley he knows things about him too

So what we going to do then is this the plan is this then how, about this you take Louie Ian so Louie knows when to get in the hat and then you take Gavin and Sally with you Hartley but we always stick together whatever it is right then you kids what do you think. We do first then you're the youngers so you have to find out what to do will what do you think Louie well think first we walk first but where Louie we don't know where we going

Ok give you a hint said Ian then you need to go and find some magical gems there this place is and you have to find out how to get them hold on got idea Louie think for and use your head, to see where is the gems are That's will help you then need to go far north and then take the second left but do

know this there is someone out there but who is it then Louie think it His army and they need the gems for Oliver Conrad as well they are tracking him down and then he can then return in this world there is a statute of him and three can be things we don't know about him but Ian is the one has done lots of good help to found out about him and so think it's time we need to get the gems so of they go and there are tress and also wild flowers growing on the rocks they look really nice to see right we don't have much time for this now

Ouch balmy my head hurt so very badly that mines we not far from this place then if Louie can fill some think in her mind what is it Louie someone is coming here do you know who it is then yes do what is it then Louie it his army I can fill some think and can you hear any think what they saying think so good what are they talking about then will ok they saying let's get some gems.

Right then when we needing to get there and get the gems we will be needing to get a an army somehow Louie get in the hat right now come on hurry up get in now do it will do so Louie is jumping in this magical hat and then maybe they can't find you Louie so Gavin need you to carry this hat Louie is in there might be too heavy for me to carry at my age sure thing not a problem at all thank you for this Gavin for doing this have the something what Louie going through Gavin I have lost some one and that lost my dad so we don't have much time like this

And it's now getting really very late now think it time we better camp somewhere and do some kind a shield charm where we are so no one knows where Louie is at all and get out of the hat light be true it's a long way to go but we have done good we about least good hour away can't we use magic oh no can't do that Not hey might be things we don't know about thought you know any think yes but you have to find it not us can't help you on that this why Amber set you up here to help we are the ones and to Gide you there that's all and if you get yourself into so much into trouble

Right now then it is the morning let's do this shell we yes agree right let's get rid this spell then first then we then and said this called lass junk that's good right now then think it time we get your wands out now just in case we do end up getting court right then. What this how who we do this what that noise come from can hear some think what is it can here flapping relax its only mad flipping bird luckily this time round this time

Someone coming how do you know this really well right magus lets run quickly then and in case anyone come to find this person did you know that person oh you do said Ian an old good friend but joined up the army of evil she was nasty towards me using potion on me once made me drink this taste this vale nasty what was it then vile holy leave potion not a nice thing to drink was in hospital for a good mouth now got my way back on her to get my revenge on her at long last to kill her dead

Can you here that yes we are close to the dragon now the plan yes so Gavin you first then me on the rocks remember yes true ok go so Louie run like quickly to get on the top is Louie you there yet yes got the rock ready right now then Sally is much far away of the dragon so the dragon cannot puff fire on Sally right now magus…. took slammed on the dragon took the head of we done this yes nice on shouted Ian said good on you well and the plan works ace good work everyone

So that means now Louie needs to go in the hat we now going in the canal boat very soon to across this ocean and look at that some think is shiny over there that where you all going to enter this super-duper large cave so they cast a spell and then they all gone in this boat and what are you doing boy drinking that water for Gavin don't know what in it do you boy do you no thought have a drink am really thirty should of asked one us to get you a dam freaking stupid drink bet you fill really rough inside your body now yes got a good job for this got a poison for you to have to make you better drink this now trusted me boy there not time to argue with me now got it

Don't drink this Gavin have mine Gavin am your teacher ok will do then what we going to do with this poison then give it to me and look at his face he Turing a wired thing on the face orange colour like he is re born to someone this is not good get close to me you lot hold on where the hat gone man this is all my fault why what wrong its Louie went into that dam freaking hat for the very fast time at your friend house said

Sally and know Louie gone and now Ian is vanished in thin air did you know this Harley no… so all of them look around ocean and can't find that dam annoying hat anywhere so this is the imposter so you saying we think the real Ian is could be dead you mean when he said hard where the rock some think moving from the tarp door yes that should be the real Ian but then he put someone in the lake oh man your so right there.

Right then the plan now is this then we have to attack these people when we get there got it yes sir the army is there then yes and some of them went in-to the cave and they are some guiding the cave so do you think this could be Ian as a an evil Oliver Conrad am fried so yes that is him but thought he cannot come back but he can re-form to someone no… this is not fair and he got the dam freaking hat bugger that means he can get Louie out of that hat can't he man you so right there hold on to me we going to fly in the sky now that how we going to get there or it will be a long time to get there got a point there he can do also sorts of things he can do to are Louie

Right this is going to do this how are we going to get the gems then he could will have a naught magic powers to take me out for sure down to you if he kills me dead for sure there is no think you can do if you get the shield he good he knows every think and knows all sorts of magic spells thought you need to know that thanks Hartley.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **The cave**

Right then the plan is this then you lot get Louie out I'll try give you a lotof goodtime when kill Oliver dead said Hartley said to the kids thanks Hartley and good luck to you all take care of yourself in the raven cave we will Hartley oh yes one thing be for I go you need to find some magical gems then that perfect and then you need to hide do you understand me yes perfect right then need to get some gems you know this will be not a an easy task for you to do this so now then Hartley is now on the way to kill the evil Oliver dead so the kids walks long in-to the enormous uneven odd strange raven cave.

And then the evil sure the kids and think he can get to him and make things happened right this is really creepy said Gavin pull yourself together man need you to do this can't wimp out now come on hold on what is that thing there then careful take it in- case we need this think know what that is that is the stone how to bring people form the dead think this could be good that will help Louie to bring her family back together that what it is

So you mean she can have her family back oh yes she can will help her out if we keep this for her it right that's going in the coat pocket now and you must get in the raven cave and start looking around to find Louie hey Louie can you here us try and talk us we are your friends form the school form the Gambit filed school yes can here you nice help me get out of here tell us where are you in the part of the raven cave you are Louie we can try and locate you how did you get in here then you tell me we you are first then Louie we can talk after that trusted us ok am from the near some odd looking water- full stay where you are we are on the way to you don't get out form the hat until we find the hat ok will do .

That's good can here that Gavin said Sally yes can what is it think it is a big thunder storm coming into the raven cave must be from the ocean bet you know is doing this oh my lord yes true and it him Oliver is doing this to the ocean that means we must be very close to Louie then we must be not that far to the hat then we are now going to get Louie out form the hat so Louie get your head up so we know it is you ok will do so then Louie then popped the head out and then grab onto Sally and then pulled out Louie pull her up thanks for that Sally that's good at

long last we have known found you what has happened to me will you stay in the hat and then Ian Mack has turned into somebody else with a new name but we need to get to you at once That what we did and Hartley is he know trying fight him of and then let us get in the raven cave to get to you and he is now trying to fight him as much as he can Hartley said to Sally and to George to order us to get you and

we might get some gems while we are here as will yes sure thing said Louie do you know any where we can find any gems at all Louie no sorry it fine had a quick look got my eyes on him but did you he was absolute different person all together and then think better close the eyes very quickly before he could see my eyes on me ace nice one their Louie that's really good and thought you gone and not come find me

As we all you know we the once we care about and keep us close once again well pleased to see you really do you think you could use your mind to see some gems in here Louie ok yes sure right then where Louie we need to do is this go to the left and then on the right then there are some shining magical gems over there right then of we all go find these lovely looking at the amazing gems well help us right now then shell

we before Oliver get to us we need to harry and then when we do we need to cast magic on us yes true that's how we going to get out form here and then use the spell right yes

Wow look at all of his things in here there is a cloak over there do you think we should take this oh yes said Gavin we jolly should it good be very useful for us to have taken this with us then but don't put this on until we get back to school and show all of this to Amber and tell her about Ian Mack as well yes nice one true can hear some jangling some where it not that far from here it over here right let's put some in are pockets then so they got a lot of gems at all and some think is in here how do you

And it is massive to think it could be some think to do with the Egypt as will do you think this could mean one thing than could be the ruler of the kingdom of the pharaohs pet and when Conrad took it with him and then bet Oliver hid in this raven cave why they must be mad with him yes that is so true all make senesce at all fits in know yes this where Louie did when she read the some-think on the

wall it means there away we can take the lion back no we can't do this why not if Oliver took ruler and the pharaoh Oliver can be really angry with him not us understand that

Louie yes sure thing think it time we need to get out of here what do you say then yes let's do that right then but really wont to take on Oliver

No you will not Louie not going to happen life time why not he is the one he killed all my family dead… And I want to get my revenge on him we can't let you die here Louie said Sally but what we going to do is this Louie is we then go back to school and we well get lots of people to help us to take him down how is that then Louie ok true so we need to get

out of here and then we then come back here and kill him dead once and for all but Louie he might not be here said too Gavin he could travel and he could find you and then he will try to kill you but think I can hear some think come in the raven cave and it happened to be Oliver and his keepers -pal so what we going to do then well the plan is this then think he killed Hartley so we now have to find away how we going to get out here so the plan is this then what is that some think looks like there is a door but it where the gems door is so we have to push it now.

Think it might be how we can get out of the raven cave what do you say let's do this come on hurry let's do this now so all three of them push the this magical giant large gems door and look at this it means could be on are away to get out of here and they can here the keepers -pals and then one of the kippers- pals cast a spell called puff- lings on the kids but they was too late to get them the kippers- pals was not happy when they gone so what do you think it going to takes us have no idea this means then we are doing time traveling yes we are and this good and but how do we know what going to be like on the other side so think we need to keep the wands in the hands yes good point there likening this said Sally.

So then they open the door and then wonder where we are and think I heard some think but how do we know it could well be the keepers- pal so they open it little bit and happened to be Amber wow nice to see you how did you get on said Amber will it is a very long… story well why is Harley well then Amber think you better set down ok so Amber is now sitting on her large golden brass lion arm chair right then do let you what has happened there is a bloke called Ian Mack who is this Ian Mack fella he knows Hartley he went to school with Hartley and also we then happed to be at a place

called Victoria land street where this person live then and also Louie live at the potter land street and Louie family is where the grave of Gambit and then told Hartley did not want to go there Louie went so mad with Hartley to bring you there might be a reason why you was there Louie said Amber then what happed

after that will then Ian Mack find a person form his trap door and then he killed this person dead did you see this person in this trap door no then what did this Ian do to this person then well he put him in-to the narrow lake and um a fried how he died from the lake and there is a potion in the lake that's how he died did you know was he imposter no he told Hartley and Gavin to go upstairs and then for Sally was with Ian form the back door in the house and you Louie was in this magic hat Ian told is got point but

Hartley told us about this then after that we then have to fight a large puffy dragon and we killed it and then tell you more said Sally ok Louie what happened then said Amber will there is a hat and this hat is not a normal hat at all what do you mean it is a magical hat and

went in the hat and then Gavin can you say some think yes sure thing Louie well there was Ian in this boat where we are going and then Ian did some think and it looks complete

strange about him why what happened then well he did some think didn't know what he was doing then there is an orange light come out of him and think and Hartley said you need to be careful and get to him and then

the magic hat then gone and we have to find this hat but we could not find it and when Ian finished this orange limos light form his hands and the face think it like some think out form

the doctor who when you're re-born to someone different come out form him, and then he spoke of his name then what did he say then Louie he said his name Oliver Conrad and said he is the one he killed the Gambits family and there is a raven cave Louie back to you carry on now thanks Gavin so then I did not know this person was someone different

did he talk to you know I was still in this magical hat and then I look at him and thought I better not get out form the hat don't think it safe thing to do good on you Louie said Amber and then Sally and Gavin was looking for me and there where I was in this raven cave and there some think Oliver wonted

Louie well in there think this might be where he life I think and then there was his army known by the kippers -pals and we have to get some gems to get some so we did this before the kippers pals come in the raven cave nice one you lot seems like you have been so very busy yes we did I bet you would like to go have a long good rest don't you oh yes pleases right then you three can go but Amber can have word with you yes sure thing Louie you tow of to the port hole and then bed thanks Amber anytime Right then Louie how can help you Louie been thinking we need to get some kind army to kill him yes your right there Louie.

 _CHAPTER 6_

 _Louie army_

So then it is now the morning when Ail -Watson woke up and then she then looked outside and looks like it going be raining heavy and it is horrible and nasty out there and it's turned to the coldest weather out there and then the lighting trucked and then it hit on the oak tree and this tree does not look right at all when the lighting hit the ground like some think looks really enormous but what is it there is only one thing could be then the Egypt pharaohs could come up from the ground and come up from the un- dead and rule the school here and the wind is getting really making this washing hooting wooing noise happening and there is a massive thunder storm of hazel stones come down really hard and it not very pleasant at all and make me a chill looking at it think today we are staying inside Amber might think it might be the right to say inside day like today

And Cindy thinks we should do some think today but what about we go and see Louie how she thinks we should do then so Cindy then went to go and find where Louie is Cindy ask someone where is Louie so someone said Louie is in her port hole and then Cindy went to the port hole and then walked in and then find Louie and then be- for Cindy come in the port hole Louie woke up and then walked down these spiral sliver stairs and then Louie sure some friends and someone said hi to Louie and Cindy then said this how are you good thanks and this fine morning good thanks um just to let you know Louie there

is some think we need tell you ok fire away Cindy let you about there is a lighting -stuck and it also hit some think where on a tree and also there is also a massive thunder storm of hazel come down really hard and it also raining as well dam it really wanted to go out today don't think you should be out there Louie it's so not safe out there what would Amber say about this you going out why did you

wanted to go there then Louie well wonted to go to the hound pub today why do you want to go there will am think of doing some think today in the and asked people

to join me to make a an strong army why how come you need an army for there is a bloke called Oliver Conrad and he is not a nice person and he is the one killed my fracking family and wont him dead once and for all and need to make this too happened that's why need to go the pub and wont people to fill some think like some sort of a parchment and this magical old piece of a an parchment is like you wont to help me how we can destroy this discussing Oliver Conrad once and for all and then Gavin then come in what you talking

About here then Louie will when you how left Amber cave I asked Amber should find some kind of an army this then will was hopping do this in the pub have to do some think to get rid of this creep nasty person but the weather is so bad out so am not sure where yet will have found a door somewhere in the school hey what is this elf doing here you come here right now Louie don't you dare bring your friends need a word have found a door somewhere in the school cool nice where like this where is it elf you know the potion class

oh yes do you have to use a spell on this door to get in do you understand Louie yes good can you show me where this door is pleases said Louie said to the elf and the elf said too Louie is too hold on to me then and take you there so then the elf is taking Louie to this door and then you are on your own after that got it yes do thanks for this Nap any time Louie Gambit right then so it's down the stairs and then on-to the right hand side and then you got go down in cellar right you got all

of that yes do perfect and you speak oddly don't you Nap no this how normally sound like Louie this what you have to do and this lead you in the tree where the lighting is where got stuck on still can still here it and then the spell you have to cast is called is this puff -more go that yes do thanks so then Louie went in this place and have a good look around and wow look at this place there you can do your spells in here

said Nap wow this so good right now got a place I got here now need to do is now get all the people in here and learn interesting new spells and Louie you must know you are going to teaching the kids who going to help you on your massive quest to take on this evil lord Oliver Conrad but then said the elf can tell you a this on part of you are not the father you won't in your life to have yes Louie um fried he is your dad

this not true is it um fried it is what going to do take him down and he be dead for sure don't want to know about him about that really I am you now go so Nap is now gone and he his back where Amber is and as for Louie went to Gavin and to Sally hey Nap took me somewhere and there is a place where we

can go nice one Louie and there is a spell we can use to open up the door what is the spell then Louie will it's called don-bon right that good and it's also near the potions class but it's a walk their mind it like no- ones where this place at all so it means we can then do wicked cool interesting amazing spells in there nice-one Louie and will say this am the one have to

be a teacher this is so cool you going to be a teacher just Amber knows about this oh yes she dose nice there an elf in the porthole and say right you come with me and shell show you where this door is he is the one to find this place and bet Amber said this to Nap I reckon so then we must do some think then so we need to let people know there will be a place where the meeting going to

be held in yes that is so very true there so what we going to you got say this there is a place where you can go and you will be learning new spells and you will find and the date is going to be is this twenty third of July that's is not that long that is tomorrow yes it's so need to think of what kind spells going to be like and how to kill someone but Louie you will need to know and how safe it going to be like yes that true ok your so right there but we have to kill him once and for all but there some-think you lot need to know about this what is it Louie

Will this Oliver Conrad is the father of Louie Gambit what do you mean you are saying this man is the

one who killed your family dead yes so Oliver keep you in this world and then Amber step in and this world and find a family called the Poland's your cousins lived in London Gondola Oliver is your father and then cast this nasty wicked curse on you and bole did not like it and that's he took me in not like this at all that's why need Oliver Conrad dead but bole happens to be Louie a the one wanted to kill Oliver what he has done to Lindsey made her pregnant and Bole was really angry what he did to her and Lindsey was really scared did not

know what happened and then went out with Oliver went out with Lindsey did he yes can we now pleases stop this pleases thank you we need to know what kind of spell we going to use Louie ok will do one of them is called ice-body is this to make hold them in the air and the second spells is blacker -spot is the one is the hold them back then use Monk- seal is to dodge the evil spells and you have to bloke it that what this spells is for use for it and then use this sonorous is the killing

curse to kill them all dead but in this we will not going to use this on the kids we have to find away how to use this spell somehow will find out some point how to use this spell yes true right then that is the plan how we going to let them know this is the spell is going to be like and will say to them this means war and who we are going to take the person and his kipper -pals yes your so dad for Louie he is right there Louie they do need to know what it going to be like so then think it time we think is time to close this door now and then we have to go to the porthole yes ok true and think we should let your students know the password is yes nice one Gavin we need to think of a name what do

you think then how about this then Louie go on then what is it ruby- gold like it yes like this nice one we have this sounds cool password for this nice one Gavin right we got to let the others know about this and then let them know where it is as well yes so they are off to find their friends around the whole school right to find out where there are right to find Barbie -J Teddy- Smith Tom -Land Kelly -Golden Jim -o -Conner Roger- Bailey get your map out then Louie form your

pocket so we can then find them Teddy Smith is in the hall so we go there first then next will be Jim he is at the ocean and

then follow Tom- land is at the bat century place you know the potions class oh yes do then go to the end and there is a ladder there and there is a door there then say ruby- gold ok see you there latter on so then Louie ticked off Barbie - J of the list wonder how Sally getting on at the bat centaury so Louie is now found two of her friends so now then Sally is now at the bat place now hi there sorry

to bother you getting your post we have found out where we can go do magic wicked is that where is this fine place got to go it's not that far from the poison class there is a ladder there and then you then say this it is the password called ruby - gold cool thanks for this anytime and we then find right I see Sally found Tom- Land at the bat centaury right then Sally now is going to the stone circle to meet Louie and now it down to Gavin now to find

his person so he run down to find Jim – o- Conner at the ocean hi there how are you Jim good thanks what you doing have a look at the animals here that nice for you Jim ere the found a place amazing where will it's near the potion class there is a door there and the password is this then is called ruby - gold ok thanks for this any time right see you there this afternoon then see you there soon right then that is everybody form the list now we have done well let's go to the hall and have some spot of lunch there ok cool let's get there it's it a good idea we walk there don't you think we can't get in the school form magic

they don't like the students to use magic in the school only teachers can do this so all three of them is running to the sand and then go thought the stone circle and then there went in the door and thought the hall and then they all sat down and have they lunch and the lunch form today is Mice, Rabbit, Chicken lungs, Pigeon, Stew pork belly and they all tried to eat as much as they can and then they had their lunch and now Louie and Gavin and Sally is walk to the poison class and then they then go down on the ladder and then saying the password so they now in the room.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **The darkest room of spells**

Right In this darkest spells room where you can do cool fantastic things and also do good amazing cool interesting powerful spells you can learn in this room. And you all need is having a teacher and this teacher happens to be called Louie Gambit right hello every one, glad you all can come today do you know what are you going to learn then and what, is this for any way will there is a an nasty person called Oliver Conrad. And need you all to help me to bring him down and need a powerful army to help me with this, you not told us that have you no and am really sorry not told you all about this. But we will help you with

This Louie thanks everyone that's really helps. So then what is the plan then said Louie said Tom –Land am going to train you up and then, we can take on this evil that is the reason is why have to get you to write all your names down on this piece on parchment right then the spells. Must stay in this room do you all understand yes sure thing Louie so the spells am going to teach you all is this, Ice body and then use black spot and using sonorous and then follow magus also Monk- seal that's is all the

You will need to kill his army and that will leave Louie to kill Oliver Conrad no one must not take him on do you understand the reason. Need him dead why what is it Louie can't believe what am saying to you lot his he my father but also got a an adopted father and his

name is called Bole Gambit and he did not want me to be called "Conrad that's why and he happened to make a me to have this curse life and that is the reason, wont him dead oh I see now Louie am really sorry we have not told you this and think you should have it why what is it then said Sally it was when we at the raven cave there is a stone. There and it looks some think oddly and it not an normal stone at all right what is it look like then it is a circler stone and think you should have

it why do you think need this stone for then will think it looks like some think it is magical so pick it up and then it some think, you can use it to bring some think back in-to your life what you mean can have the family back form the Gambit yes you can oh my word can't believe this Louie is now so very happy wow ok where is it now then.

Sally will I hid it under the my bed ok we will go there

later on then and we going to start this class then yes right then got your wands yes we do this on us but you can't use on us is the killing curse, but we can use the spell we can use and we can all do this you need to do this like this with your wand hand movements is this need to be flip it and flopped and then you then say this out loud nice and very clearly ice body.

And then this then make a sliver doe to make them in the air; this makes them not easy to get out their wands do this of couple of times so you can have it in your mind sure thing Louie Here Teddy –Smith has done it good on you Teddy you're ready for the next spell Teddy nice one there Teddy but let's wait until the classes have done it then. We can then move for-word on to the next spell ok sure thing said Louie show them how you did it then Teddy, ok Louie will do fist I thought of some think form my mind and then said the name shout this name what it is ice body and then in-to the air.

Like a massive balloon and know Louie is now cannot get her wand out I did this fast so Louie won't have time to do any think at all nice one and very slowly, put Louie down on-to the ground that is good Teddy well done normally when you do it you smack them really hard on the ground and the next spell come in after that and then destroy them and when they cast it on you have to try and dodge. It as much as you can Louie is happy and the class done the spell now you are good great teacher Louie, thanks no I mean it you are really good you wait

Second spell is black-spot stuck them in the ground so they cannot move at all it is imposable to get out form so ice hey look at this look like you to do. Is right so all of you in the circle and when you do this spell to unlock the spell, is spot black but that is to brake you out you will not be able to do this to the kippers-pals. Understand me yes Louie we do right then let's do this shell, we yes right then we all do this one together and then you then unlock your friends out yes nice thinking there Louie

Like how you thinking thought yes right then we all say the spell together let's do it and see how this work shell we then so they. Use it and they now look down on the floor and no one can move at, all they try to get out but they can't so they know how well the spell works wow this is good. So what can anyone find it easy to get out no said going to be that easy to get out so now you need to?

Reverse the spell to make this happened, you have to say this called spot- black that how you brake the curses for this one have you got that. Yes right now you got to think how you can dodge the evil spells it called, monk-seal that is the name you need and it is the one so good and very useful to have in the

Battle what we going to do ok yes prefect so someone cast it and someone have to dodge it do to the dodge you have to

Do. This what you got to is this so you have to move very quick to out what happened if they come close to you then well then what happened if they use, dark magic on us to get in close say this this quick right yes like this nice one. That happened they close to you ok for the last spell you need is this is, the most important one of all to have is the killing spell and on this spell is the one cannot let this happened. On you it's too violent to do is on you but we will say it because it destroy them dead why can't let this happened on you ok yes that fair, Louie so then like you all to focus on the name going to give. You and it called sonorous that is the name of the killing curse all right nice name for it like this Louie good on you right that is it you all worked will.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **The circle stone**_

Right then Sally we better go and find this circler stone then, it is under your bed yes so both of them is now walking up the stairs and then in-to the door and open it and then. They walk down the corridor and then got to the pothole and then, Sally roar like a tiger and then in the lounge and then they then both went upstairs and there is no on here.

So I can show you this to you Louie ok right so Sally put her hand right under the bed, and then got the white box out from under the bed where it is and got it and then Louie said open it wow look at this so this really means Louie get the family back yes be silent why Sally no one

Knows about this you got to do is this you got, to find a hiding place to do this can't do this here then no Louie can't not even this one do you think a place. You can go have a look on the Egyptian wonder map to see where you be are yes do right you have to be on your own and don't let anyone know where

You Are got me Louie yes, I do good Louie be careful won't you this will be in sock when they do come back you will have a different life. With them they might be wired to see them thought yes, hey do you won't me around no! Ok Louie will thanks for the advice any time Louie right then come here Sally need to whisper. Where I am so you know where so Louie said to Sally is, the forest makes sure no one follow you

There sure thing so Louie is now on her way to the forest to find out her long- lost -family. As for Sally think go

and find some think to do and help Louie out with this nasty evil man Oliver where he is locating right now get a change to find him when. Louie get back but there is some think odd in the sky oh no this is really bad and Louie gone, in the forest to find her family to bring them back in this world right now Louie is at the front door.

And now running in the forest and Louie run quickly there so the stone is on the ground and there is a globe shine and it is very bright and there. Some think come

Out the stone can there is a face but I don't know this face who is it and there, is someone with him as will and now it rising up from the circler stone and there is a.

Voice saying hello there Louie how do you know I am your mum what…Lindsey nice to meet wow this, is true and it is really happening you come and life with us Louie where is dad is then right thought. I come out first to see you and get your father we will explain when Bole come out, of the globe so Lindsey,

Put her hand in the globe and then pulled up Bole up and, when he come up then we can then talk about things can't we yes as a family so then here is you your dad. Hello there Louie how are you good thanks man miss you so very much I bet you, got lots of things to say to us haven't you yes so Louie sit on this it fine oak tree right then. Louie d Louie think she go let Amber know because this is war knowing

Oliver he will summon the dead to get to you once we do kill him dead we going do some think to project you Louie and when this all happens we all be together whatever where we are and we will be in the magical world but we can't let anyone know we are here Louie do you understand we are doing this to look after you so we one day we well destroy all the magic once and for all and then take out your cause life but thought of that is impossible to get rid of yes true but you have summon us the plan for that we talk to

Amber and pull it out of you we got a long way to go for all of this Louie yes your right there right now then think it is time you go back now what about you guys going to be no not having my family out here at all come with me we should not bean seen Louie no one knows we back in this world it not fair no right there is a room called the darkest room of spells you guys can go there ok yes I know that room is cool nice see you tomorrow no

Louie you need to be with friends because if only one person see us we live they will go to Amber for sure but come back in the evenings at late nights we can't use any kind of magic because we have not got no wands at all ok right see you when I can in the evenings Louie right of now love to stay with you but if my friends wake up there know I have gone all night this is so true so Louie is now say good bye to her family and on the way to the port hole but someone is out of bed and it happens to be Amber man I am so dead if Louie is out of bed

This is so bad so how can I go to the pot hole may be if I good

find some kind of magic door so Louie push some think and there is some sort of a light somewhere when push some think and walk in and then there is the other side of the wall and then push that Louie had a quick good glare to see any one is around and Louie come out so she happy and there is

Louie pothole so Louie then roar gently so Louie cant wake any one up at all and then went thought the lounge but there some one there what… Are you doing oh was doing sleep walking honest ok let of go back to bed then Louie went thaw glad that is now over man luckily get away with it then settle down in her comfy warm bed so Louie set in her bed for minute thinking should not do this every night to see them man that was luckily that pot door was there Amber won't of made Louie have her in her office and make her expel her for sure and out of the school may be Louie should go every four days to see them so Louie can spend time with them now found out where the door is

and now it is the morning and Louie walk down stairs to find Sally did it work yes let's get out of her so we can talk Louie ok hey so they both out of the pothole Sally come with me sure thing so Louie push this magic door what are you doing Louie going to show you some think really so cool ok so the door lit up and then Louie and Sally they both walk in nice one wow how did you know where this is I didn't what do you mean

Louie I heard someone and it happens to be Amber and good not find a way to the hole at all this is what I did have to push

things and then the door open up so walk in so no one can find me in here where does this take you then the room of the darkest spells room you mean the darkest room of spells yes and there are there nice one Louie so then let's go in the room need to know you telling the truth sure thing Sally so then they both went in the door and in the room and have look to

find them over here Louie ok cool we done some think for you while we was in the room you see we can't use spells but we can use are minds like you got Louie I thought that is the spell Oliver use on me yes but only Lindsey can as well she got it help me to know where things are it helps me to know where you are going nice and I know you come back to be with us I know it ok there one person we can trusted on and it a friend of mine called Sally- Morgan wow nice to see you know your dad fine lad he was how is the old fella now then he good thanks places for him once we on the port know we can be able to see friends again the friend will met secondly but the first person need to see is Amber sure and we have found an interesting door over here you can get you to the Amber cave nice cool thanks any time save you walk

all that why wow thank you that so cool of you we know every think all about this room this was here when we was your age Louie thought we should help you out with this hey Sally said Bole Gambit I always call your dad Mr. Morgan because back in are day hey we call people by the last names must see him, very soon he always tells me about you all the time really yes and miss you so much he won it to take on Oliver you know but he was good but he got out before he could do any damage to him and he could not work he have to go in hiding so Oliver can't find him at all.

How do we all go thaw the door but Louie and Sally go first sure thing what are you tow doing here ok you down Amber why ok come out here you tow so they walk in the port hole where Amber life so they both hold their hands and then they come in hello old friend oh my god how is this you are the

Gambit how is this impossible your dead yes that is true how did you come back here you better talk to Louie know more so come on then Louie spell it then how can this happen then Louie will it me said Sally well not sure should of

told you this earlier found a stone and it looks odd so brought it back to school and give it to Louie so I think it can bring back some think back in Louie life and as you can tell you have found out the Gambits when did you get back to this world then will yesterday I suppose you can go back to gondola and have you house back yes places ok so Louie have to stay in school mind ok yes that is agree on that but Louie can come to you on holidays so you can

cope in your own home thanks that great of you Amber need to speck to Amber said Louie yes sure thing what is it better sit Oliver Conrad what about him he is my dad yes he is and made up a an army to kill him dead don't want to know him at all and need you to know we need an army at the school and he can bring up the living dead need to let you know can you do some think yes can oh forgot likely I have track where he is going next where Sally here what at the at the Egypt town what…. Right thanks for telling us this Sally good on you.

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **The Amber Tale**_

Right we need to let everyone All know he is not that far from the school knowing him he will getting all his pharaohs and all his nasty evil plans his going to do and he thinks he can win need you to get Joe yes Amber on my said Ted –Walker he is on the far side of the.

Egyptian hall ok thanks for this Amber it not a problem and then Louie then enter the room need to talk to you Amber sure sit down please Louie what is it will Louie will Amber have trained up some friends to help to kill Oliver Conrad and his army how did you do this without my con-cent you

Have broken all the wonder magical law and broken at least lost some powerful school rules here will I know you

would do this what has happened at the beach that why I thought it time to take this in my hands and you have no right doing this without any supervision said Ted I am proud of you what you did Louie but Ted is so right their but then Ted then said this she has flooded the underage of the magical –wonder –world said Ted do you think it right what she has done get out of the office now Ted do one fine so Ted is now out of Amber office and now Ted is now really turning in-to a grumpy mood sorry about that Louie said

Amber and then Ted shouted so very loudly there should be some kind of punishment lets end this now Ted am the head here not you and now got told everyone know Oliver is now back in this world that is enough we end this here right now

Ted am sorry I shouted like that top of the voice Louie was in the office where Amber is shouting to Ted and Amber we need to get peppered to fight him of right yes but one thing Louie the one wont to kill him no choose there he can get inside in Louie and brake her badly right yes true we got to think how we going to do this well think we should do call the un dead to help us to get rid of him yes like you're thinking there said Samson right think we need to go So that where we go right lets.

Get there now then said Amber so we then get are army ready for the Hugh battle ever come right hold on my arm Amber so we can get there so then they both got there by magic right then so they walk half way to this wall but not a normal wall it how to commutate form the un dead and also got skulls and bones on the wall and then they read this how to get to the underground so they read this ruins and they is a door to go in the wall so they both went in the wall and then someone come up what are you doing here we need to ask

You. Can you and your craw come and help us we got a person we need to take out in are world come with me then said the ogre we take you to are leader you can talk to thank you ogre Garr any time right here is the place you not come in then oh no you need to be alone with the leader so this weird thing come out of nowhere how can I be assistance for you will there bloke called Oliver Conrad and he is the one we do not wont in are world.

And I know he is getting his army ready to kill us that why we come to you will ok then the name I am is rock rick babadore of all evil here in this place here will get you the best army you will ever have and we will also need animal's as will because he got his animal's how to you know this then we took him in when he was a younger boy but we did not know he was going to be this kind of this kind evil person right you stay here then so Babadore come to the front of the path of the bridge and he then said this oil you fatty ugly.

Prunes lessen good you carve lot so everyone all look at babadore and he is anger evil person you ever met and he using his top of his lungs saying we need to help these weird ugly people to kill a person called Oliver –Conrad and we got to take him down and you breed of animal's need you to kill all of the evil animal's his got so do you think we take them all down every one said lets have them so let's gets ready to battle

then let's get there now then so we can take him on let me get the humans so you can see thought we not have humans down here yes but this means war at last hold on back in a minute right then you humans come with me now come on follow me you humans my army

Well need to see you right let's see them I am the minister

Samson yam and we need your help can you help us so the evil gang said how did you get here then this is not for humans to come here how did you enter here then we both read this ruins on the wall and that how we got here right we let you of with that so you think we can help you out thank you what we need is this we need some of you at the

up school and in the forest and form the volcano we can do that said the ogre we can sort some think out for you nice one tell us who we take down then so we have a plan we can work on the battle for you Oliver-Conrad and the kippers –pals and the super large pharaohs and the animals right so we know what we can do to destroy all of them and at the end Louie get his hart to destroy it so he then never come back in this world ever again!

Right then you fall horrible creepy discussing lot you go get your weapon's out so we can get them all sharpen them up and you Angus the troll you need to make your claws for kill and make them really rough and tough your teeth so you can kill them form your portion flaming mouth you can suck them and cut the neck yes my master whatever you say be gone you so Angus is now getting his claws all sharpen and his teeth turn in- to fangs you need to take this said Baba Dore this is how we can come to you quickly as we can in your world this is a visual to contact us and we be there like a flash

and we are there ok thanks for all of this now you get out now right but how do we do that to get out here then right then you Have it do this you have to use dark evil magic to get out here how do we do that then you have to grab this pick up the sand from your hands and then you have to say this grime- punk that how you get you point of here and that will take you back to your school because you have enter us and that

how we come up form when you call us on the visual got that whatever you say babadore good glad made point to you now scram out of here form this place before some think big goes on here like a massive fight and you don't want that here we live here for a reason of the dead so we have are rest you will have that when this all over how sure of that you let

us free will cant wake the nasty grumpy mammoth walrus to wake that we do not wont to wake for he is the one he is favoured father we got here and his son is your evil Conrad up to your world so then we then army for us to keep out Oliver away from the school we have went to place where we can do things to get are army so Samson and

Amber we went underground and we sure this oddly thing and his name is called Babadore he is the evil person there but there is Walrus and he is the dad of Oliver and we don't want him so we spoke to babadore and he said we can use his army to battle Oliver and his pals he got pharaohs on his side all kinds of things he got so we thought we have the same on are side as well nice one think this good one of us Amber or Samson we got a visual to call them to come up here so we are projected

That why we have to tell you what going to happen to Louie then we need her in the school so she can't get hurt do we all understand that now yes good but we have to stop her why because she be formed an any army as well to kill Oliver dead that what Louie wont to do because Louie dad ok what we do then is if we weaken him then Louie got change to kill him hold on there is her mum

Lindsey and Bole Gambit they wont to help what how is this impossible they are dead well Louie told me she brought them back form the un –dead how did you not told me this said Samson you should always tell me these things Amber sorry not good on your part is now is it Amber how did they come in this world then the form the circler stone how they

come back in this world then they are now living in there house where Louie was a baby right took you long to tell me about time you told me Louie is now happy there are back in this world. Well we need more people to help us as we have in this final epic battle is easier and one day we know what it be like ok this is true the people can help us to get rid

Of him once and for all right yes let make this happen then yes

What the plan then will when we talked to are army they going to be some at the front and back of the school and the sides us will so they won't get past them that easily and then they are us as well nice every think is all fits in the right place but what going to happen to Louie when Oliver comes for her and try to kill her dead we have to find a way to keep her somewhere until he is weak wont we yes very true don't you think now is a good time to get the Gambit here ready before the battle comes yes nice one right so I think am sending Joe to go and get them here can you that yes causes can do that any time so Joe is now

going to think how to get there you will be able to use magic to get there nice so say this gondola that where there will be so Joe said gondola and he is on the way to get there so now he is there haven't been here for a long time last time was here so then he run so quickly and walk to the door and then he knocked on the door who is there its Joe Leopard here form the Gambit filed school ok hold on then give us a minute

then until we take lock of will do so then Bole do the all the locks so then what is the honour you are here will Amber like you to come back to school because we can take on Oliver one and for all come in let me get my wife then so Bole went in the lounge and to get Lindsey honey my love we need to go back to school and help us to safe Louie and kill Oliver dead

once and for all so Joe came in the lounge and then Joe talks to them the plan is this we got an army to help us I know you won't you arrange on him so you and Louie can take him out what he has done to you think it a good idea so he then gone what to you say Lindsey you got a point there but if he know am back he could do some think to me said Lindsey what we going to do then come with me now

and then talk to Amber right see what we do form that point ok will do ok time we are be of now don't we yes true so let's go now get this out once and for all so he then won't ever come back in are life's again can he now that is so true I bet it a long time you use magic yes it bean a long while so you both hold on to me then and get you in Amber cave right and Joe,

Then vanished in-to fine then what you say then will do it good on you then he won't see you then will be no guess not your so right can do this that my girl said Bole. Thanks Bole any time Lindsey we can do this to help are daughter life Louie need to do this to take that evil hart out of him once and for all so he can never find us again and have life with Louie bet Louie like that a lot to have us in our life we are her parents it what we do don't we yes your so right there said Lindsey yes you are right there Bole am always right you was like this when we was in the stone when we thought one day Louie might get us out form there so we now here for her yes.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Oliver Conrad Army**_

So Oliver what are we going to do then said the giant, is a friend of Oliver he met me the day he tuned this evil person and we talk about how we. Can destroy this person called Louie Gambit and the giant said; think it is a good idea to get everybody here so we need to get the kippers –pals here and all the Egypt Pharaohs. And the ruler of the lion the thin air and then here and other kinds of animal's you have got involved with Oliver you have made good friends over the years ,and then find of a away how we can destroy this Gambit school

Into thousands of millions little pieces. to get Louie but so you can be able to kill her dead you're the only one can do this no one of us do cannot harm her you have to do this we can track her down if you won't us to do that for you Oliver no I am the one to have got this filling and I know how Louie minds works do you understand that Hugo Chubb yes I do good keep it that way your Oliver right then time to call the underground, then yes so then you need to think how to call them up here in are world don't we yes that true so then got

A Plan then oh yes do Hugo said Oliver and where is my wand is then Hugo here take this one you... don't need your wand this is a better wand to destroy the school found this and it looks so very much powerful, Oliver think should have a look at this then shouldn't I then Hugo so Oliver hold of this wand and then there is this power light. Shine fast and then went out like it who own that wand then will that will be Hartley Howie, nice one Hugo you have done good so far right let's do this then shell we

Oliver made this thing in the sky like some think like a massive globe over the Miracle- Magical- Wonder -World come out of nowhere so know this is cool great wand where did you found this then Hugo will Oliver found this out on the cave when you killed MR. Harley Howie oh yes that is really true so the giant come up when Hartley was on the sand been dead and then you Oliver went in to find

the kids man your good loyal friend Hugo thanks man don't think am beaning sort with you hear me oh no master you are a loyal friend so now then let's get the underground come up so Oliver made this large massive grey nasty heavy fog and then made a large face in this dark scary misty fog in the sky got and then Oliver face come out form the fog and then the sky went red like the sunset and as for Sally look at the sky think you better have a good look at this now Louie why what is it then Sally so Louie looked at the sky oh my word good lordly that is him all right and he friend its discussing fall thing to have in the sky and look at the sunset out to it really powerful red and misty nasty fog don't you a agree George oh yes your right said Sally and now he is so ready to kill me dead think it is now time to let Amber know

About this.

So we better go the cave now and tell her about this so Sally thought why don't you stay here Louie in the school it Oliver he might get you if you come out with us what you say Louie yes I suppose you got a point there Sally we see you later on ok sure thing by for now Louie is going to the Library have a light reading for a while so as for George and Sally are on their way to Amber raven cave

and they both run to the raven cave quickly Oliver there are kids are out of the school gap one of them now do it so as Hugo made himself invisible and he then got this person and he caught George, Sally did not know George has gone so Sally then shouted so loudly and did not know George left her on her own so for Sally run to the raven cave and found Amber right need to talk to you come and sit down tell me what wrong Sally tell me what happened Sally and tell Amber every think what has happened

it's about Oliver Conrad and he did some think in the sky and it is really red sunset and its really misty dark fog and he is ready to battle out and kill the school and also lost George on the way here what… do you mean you lost George he was with me and then he then gone but I don't know where he is so I shouted to him and can't get a word form him at all and I run here and to tell you did will there where is Louie

now need to know this Sally don't worry, Louie is safe at the school I told her to stay there you are a good loyal friend to say that to Louie well done thanks Amber said Sally right Sally get behind me going have to go outside for to do this Sally and we better send wands up in the air and you have to say this very important it called flash -mock you got that Sally yes nice one so they got there wands out and

Amber said flash mock so the staff know there is some think going here so they all run out and then they said flash -mock so know that means luckily got this in handy why what is that then it is a horn to call on the underworld to help us to kill Oliver Conrad out of the Miracle –Magical- Wonder -World he will not return here at all we well brake this and Louie can have what she wanted and be with the Gambits together without Oliver bugging them what he did to the Gambits family and how he

killed them yes I know there are back in this fine world in the Potter Land street so time to get the underground to come up and Amber got her wooden stick out form her pocket and hit it hard on the ground really hard and then the army come up quickly and fast and they all come and now Amber you need to look after are school so know it is war so think I better let magma out to help us he is the volcano so he can catapult fire on the other side but George is on that side I have told you this yes you

did George he with Hugo Chubb he is a fiend of Oliver he is so second evil person so Oliver has summon all his gang right you see that over there is the school of the Gambit school and I must kill Louie yes lord good so they all running to the rocks and the battle so Pharaohs and kippers- pals like you to go run over to the un even shape bridge go now will do master right good so Amber what you thinking we should do then will think of babadore should go at the bridge yes on the way there now hey Oliver where do you won't kippers pals be on the sand so they fly in on the sand and it

when they landed so they make a large flame over the sand so Angus family take out all the kippers -pals out so they are on the sand and battle all them one to one Hugo you are going to the raven cave and then destroy it down be gone so Hugo Chubb arms are like rocks knocking every think down so Amber said Joe where do you think ogres bring him down you think Joe yes like that orange need you at the raven cave and the orange then said this ma la das that means well be there said the ogres so Oliver said hey boy you kill Amber died got that boy no wont to that do what you been told by the name George don't care

what your name is boy I hate the word boy don't you there speak to me like that do what you bean set to do you got me fine I kill her dead that's my boy be gone boy make me proud so he is now off to the school grounds where is Amber is oh my god George I am here to kill you dead Amber am sorry don't be sorry George your now safe with us so that's only use Magma to fire down the unforbidden forest don't want to make it happen he could have his army there we don't know about we need it to make sure so Magma woke up what is all of this I can hear things vibrating underground glad your wake need your help need you to fire the unforbidden forest make a large fire there we need the whole place up in fire sure thing so Magma going to make a super large fire form the volcano to the unforbidden forest so now think it time I find Louie Gambit right I am thinking she is inside the school so what I will do is this I think I go

Undercover so I am Joe leopard so better drink this fall vale of grass juice so he drinks this and then he turns into Joe Leopard so now this sounds like plan to catch Louie before

she knows it's not really the real Joe leopard so Oliver thought I get there on the clock so he got his hand across his whole body like a shape sifter to get on-to the other side so now he is on the side and he then went inside of the school hey ya can you tell me where I can find Louie Gambit places cause can Louie is in the library she doing some light reading right thank you so much for that so Amber can't find Oliver where is he I wonder all of his army is here but not him don't you think that is odd and really strange

so there is a light of somewhere and happened to be Lindsey and Bole come cool nice how you're here thanks for coming here do any think for this school do you know where is Louie is no hold on a minute you do know what happen if Oliver got her you tow in the school now and go and find her on the way in the mean-time Joe is now going up to the library and he walks in hi there Louie need you come with me places yes sure thing so need you to

hold on my arm for a minute places sure so Louie hold on-to Joe arm and now they both hang on but Bole catch up in the whole school for a spilt second and sure some think not right about this bloke so Bole has done magic power on this bloke and it happens to be Joe Leopard am really sorry to cast a spell on you sorry but then Joe then uncover under the clock so his face to Bole and it really is Oliver so Lindsey found where is Bole is what happen here then Bole hard magic and I sure Joe Leopard but he then turn his clock and it happened to be Oliver

am so sure what I sure would not lie to you Lindsey you have to trusted me Lindsey it was a spit second I got there Louie is going to be really vulnerable when Louie now it not the really Joe so Joe took the mask of and now he said I now have you and now you are going be so easy to kill you dead once and for so now I finely got you where I won't you it bean a very

long time last time I sure you killed my family didn't you yes and now you got me putting a fight let's do this so Louie said this sonorous and Oliver said speck galls and then the wands then come really hard vibrate in each other hands and they both hold on to dear life so then I know who you are and your my dad but you're not the man you made me my mum Lindsey would make me so proud who I am my real dad is

Bole not you did some think to me and you're the have to die but Louie grip-it her wand it like the wand getting more whatever it is I can't believe are Louie is an amazing child take after her mum and you have known trusted Louie into your arms and that is how I think I should of done in a long time ago you should be the one for Louie think it's time you have

Louie at the potter land street with you I do think you be fine with Louie this is your life and all of you are all welcome to come back to school and Louie you are able to go in the

town with your family I will let Samson Yam know you be here with your family so he knows where you are ok yes sure thing Amber can I have a word with you causes come outside so we can talk what is it Bole I know am not that long being Louie dad and what do ado with her will take her out take her into

Cairo town you have done a lot so far what has happened and will say this to you Bole you will have some think Oliver didn't have you have a give Louie a home to life in and

Oliver never did any think to help Louie the one he can do whatever it is I can't believe are Louie is an amazing child take after her mum and you have known trusted Louie into

your arms and that is how I think I should of done in a long time ago you should be the one for Louie think it's time you have Louie at the potter land street with you I do think you be fine with Louie this is your life and all of you are all welcome to come back to school and Louie you are able to go in the

Town with your family I will let Samson Yam know you be here with your family so he knows where you are ok yes sure thing

Amber can I have a word with you causes come outside so we can talk what is it Bole I know am not that long being Louie dad and what do ado with her will take her out take her into Cairo town you have done a lot so far what has happened and will say this to you Bole you will have some think Oliver didn't have you have a give Louie a home to life in and

Oliver never did any think to help Louie the one he can do there is this great world called the Miracle, Magical, Wonder, World and. Amber said if we get rid of are death graves stones we can be, in a place where there is a new different world of things where.

Things can be so much happier place to be at what do you say to that then Lindsey yes like that idea love but,

There one thing and how are we going to get young Louie there then she does not have a gave stone. Dose she yes thought of that as well Lindsey will the plan for that is today is this we all have to hold. All our hands out and then we can then evaporate form this place to the next place that is not a bad plan,

At all like this Bole so what time is it now then wills it is now then it is nine thirty in the morning. But we have to explain all of this to Louie what we are doing today yes think your so right there, Lindsey Bole think Lindsey can say it to bake the news too Louie think. It might be easy form you saying this girl to girl that good thing said Lindsey to Bole so Louie is now is about to wake up from her comfy bed and can hear some footsteps form the hall easy form you saying this girl to girl that good thing said Lindsey to Bole so Louie is now is about to wake up from her comfy bed and can hear some footsteps form the hall did thank you so Louie we need to talk to you about some think don't worry it is all good news Louie said Lindsey now.

Then my sweet darling Louie we have one- thing to do is a quest we have to do and what is this quest then you have to do then will it is involved me and your father, thought this will be hard to explain this to you darling we are going have to break up are grave stones here and there is this different world we can go and this world be called the miracle,magical,wonder, World and we like to go there but to do this we need you and we can't never ever leave.

You here on your own we cannot do that without you so Bole now like a word with you so then me and your mother, thought of this you don't have a grave stone here so what going to happen is this Louie then is Bole thought you hold on to. his arm to get you there to the Miracle, Magical, Wonder, World so that means you won't see your friends at all here sorry can't they come no really sorry Louie they can't but you will make cool amazing new friend's very soon in this brand new world not now Bole we saying to much ok said Lindsey so Bole and Lindsey got there wands out form the trouser pocket out then.

Louie is holding Bole right hand now it going be ok Louie it going be all right yes dad whatever you say that's my girl So are we ready then yes said Lindsey now they both saying, this to brake the grave stones the spell we going to use is called Ash storm. To break the grave stone in half and it now is in half and went hit like a massive explosive bomb and now there is, this person standing somewhere and saying who are you people what is your names, then MR Bole Gambit hello there nice. To meet you and welcome to are world here this is here is my wife called Lindsey Gambit that my wife and this child is my

Daughter called Louie Gambit come have a problem with this child here why tell me sorry now am not the one to tell you that question what is your name then. Will my name is called is Mr. Peter Goldman right come with me you need the person in charge here then so peter then knocked on this shining Armor on the arch green door and the sliver golden handle on it, and the person talked who or what are you then Bole Gambit.

you may enter the door will open right now then the name called Miss jenny Bagging, and there is one rule here there will be no magic her at all this is where you have to give me your wands so you will never ever have too

use them here in this place this is a world of kind people here and there is no evil here in this miracle word nice like this world right come with us to your new home going to be. But hold on Peter told us about Louie should not be here oh don't worry,

about him he likes to make horrible nasty little pranks jokes here and that what he does right really sorry about that glad you told me about this that Mr. Gambit right ok here we go here is your home here and got and follow me, we some think for Louie, come with me Louie this here is your home what oh my gosh really! Yes

You mean this is all mine oh yes it is wow am very speechless that is so nice so Louie what you have to do is this then, you need to knock on the door and it will open up for you I deafly need to remember.

That one so Louie now knock on the door so Louie walks in and have a good massive look around at the place wow this is so cool hi there friend my name is. Piper Maxwell let me show you around here, can I dad pleases yes cause you can have fun won't you yes will dad and Jenny is now take Mr. Gambit and Miss Gambit like to come with me this is your home here so Bole knock on the door but Lindsey thinks won't Louie with her in the new home, but honey we need to give Louie what she wants here now don't we you have got a point there so don't be to mammie to her I deafly wont to do that to my Louie hey There is a bloke saying hi and look over the fences and then.

Said hi there faller my name Is MR. Carl White and this is here is my wife called, Harriet White why don't you come over yes sure can I bring the wife, with me yes causes you can hey honey hey we have a an invite. To go the next door and they like you to come to would be nice, to see new friends so they both walk around next door, and there set outside and it is a boiling day,

Out come and sit down so when did you get here then two days ago nice to see you this is my wife called Lindsey Gambit nice to meet you Lindsey so they all sack hands to one and other hey would you like a drink oh yes places. What you got in got some butter juice is really nice ok Bole come with me though in the kitchen sure so they both walk in said Carl so what do you think,

Of this place here really like here where did you come from a world where there are magic sounds very interesting world. But you know this place is a world with no magic yes do that good we had a an evil man tried to kill my daughter, called Louie Gambit she is a lovely girl where is she now then she making new friends three doors down are know the people very cool posh people here she will make good mates here let's give the lady's give them their drinks shell we. And you we go around would like that so Louie is with Jamie hook he is a cool bloke then what do you do here in this world will then

Bole there is things we can do like we got amazing shops here what kind of shops you got here then will then glad you asked that will over is the waterside you got the, toad shop where you can get cool animal's form, what kind of animal's will they got horses you can ride on and there is also got ponies wow like this world here so far already and in the town cross you can buy amazing sweets shop all different kind sweets.

Cool lets go there now shell we then yes and as for will get this, Louie is now blushed up and she never ask someone kind person Louie have met and they walked in and then the bell rung and now they are in the shop hi there what can I get you Jamie will think could have some English muffins, any think after

That Italy dark chocolate truffles will go down as a treat well that well be six dollars so Jamie paid the man and his name called Tom Watson. And then walk and they went up the hill but someone come down, so fast on the horse and then Jamie is not really happy with the horse went for Louie, and then Jamie went on the road and to stop the manic horse form his hands of power he has got felling of the animals but the horse went mad almost run Louie down did not have much time to catch her arm in time. Am really sorry about this young'un sorry about this really I am hi there my name is frank Mc Holland where you tow heading any way we are going to the top of the hill water, like a lift up there do mind cause not so they both went on this, white and brown horse never been on a horse before As for Bole he went to the pub called the rabbit hut how do we get there then that easy all I got to do is this is to whistle and they come and they both got onto the horse where too said the horse of to the rabbit hut places .

So they both got on the horse and then they scalloped down to the local pub, and when they got pass thaw valley path is a dangerous place you must not got there why

Not will I have not told you this valley path and this world is a mystery place hey let me tell you when we get to the rabbit hut. Then I can say ok said Bole how far is this place then not that far we pass the hill side and then into the wood-end town there is lots of nice fire bells flowers here and snowy drops and also wild flowers, here it look so nice to see flowers it is nice and bright this whole world here is such a different how I thought it going to be right here we are so they both walk into, the pub and then the bell rung on the top of the door.

And the landlord name called ken

rick Paddock what you got in then this is a drink is very nice what got is vodka real nice drink cool so they both then, set down onto an orange chair and then, Carl then sure his friend in the pub why don't you come and join us who is this faller then Carl this is Bole Gambit hi there how are you how are you settling here in this place then with the whites they are like cool neighbour's that's great to here, so Carl said some think to Bole will then there is a place where we must not go and can't say where it's out of bounds. Oh come on lets go there then what did tell you Bole we must not go there shouldn't do this lets go there then yey it is a dark place we going nice right it called the Miracle, Wonder, World so then where is this place then will it is over the. Dark forest right then so they had there drinks and now get there coats on and then make away to the place at the miracle wonder place and then they walk there and they then walk into the large of crops this is a mini sort cut to get there Bole and then back at the house, of the miracle house as for Harriet filled chill down my whole spine.

I don't think this is good idea be here at all don't like this we come this far now said Lindsey oh all right then, look at this at the blacks super large gates it must be a an old place and then they heard this thing and third is an owl is hooting so really loudly and this is the place.

Lindsey thinks its haunted but think itis haunted what… think it is Lindsey so why don't we go over there then said Carl to Bole and have a look at the place what do you think then yes lets go so they both went outside and then whistle, to get the horse and then it come so fast like a speed of lighting. And then they got on the horse and then the horse said where are you going will then the horse said this where are going to the miracle wonder place. I will take you there and then you then have to, walk the rest of the way but then horse said this will take you all the away there oh go on places we do any think for you oh alright then but you must not say this to any one you got that promises, ok I accept that good thanks for this you won't forget this so then they see the amazing sunset and then look. At the wild flowers on the travels and they look so cool wow can't believe how dark it is all - reedy

here I thought when we left the pub it was day light how come it like this here then not sure no- one ever come up here, at all do you think someone life here then no- one knows and there is this gate and they touch the gate but when they fall down in a black hole and so happens they are some where they don't know where them are so then, what are we going to do then they is some think soft here what is it think we fall on some think am not too sure have got a light on you anywhere what do you think it is dark can you not fill any think on the.

Trouser pocket at all do my best so then he found it then and then the light is dose work yes right then so the place is really creepy here and then they both hard some think and then the voice come so close, but then the lighter got so very hot and then said who is this then it is Lindsey how did you get down here same way you got down here is Harriet with you darling this is creepy, here we thought we come here and see we have a look here we are the same hold on we all here right yes very true

there is one person left you know and who is that then well that is my daughter is Louie Gambit oh my word good graceful.

Your so right there have any one got a phone in their pockets, don't think so man so how are we going to get out of here then don't know have you got your lighter on you Carl yes but think drop it when we got close to you think burn my middle finger where do you think where we are then will I am guessing is the basement to this place there must be a door somewhere down. Here how do we know that then back in the park where Louie is with piper is don't you think should take you home then, Louie do you mind cause not or there a place I think could take you where will have you heard a place called the miracle, wonder, word place may be tomorrow yes sure thing Louie

so will go back to take you home do you mind causes not we need to get a horse here then would you mind I call for it yes cause.

You can Louie so Louie got her fingers in her mouth and call for the horse and then they will come so the horse, came and hard the whistle and it came like the speed of lighting and Piper heled Louie on the horse to get on and then piper got on and then the horse said where, to off to the courtyard where we live right oh so the horse took them to the courtyard.

Away and hold on tight on me said Louie the

horse and then rode of and then they sure this lovely amazing glare red and orange sun, Louie then shut your eyes really tight is not good for your eyes sure thing said Piper and there is lots of pollen in the air as well my eyes is really hurting me so badly Piper don't panic we be home very soon and then I have a look at it thanks.

Piper you so kind to me don't worry about it so piper said to the horse to step on it, to get there so the horse went so fast they are there thanks for this said piper. And then piper then took Louie of the horse and then piper then got of the horse and then piper said is picking you up in to my hands. And now taking you in-to your house and then knock on the Door three times and put her on the large purple sofa Louie back in the minute am going up stairs to get things ok to get out all that pollen out of your

Eye ok yes sure thing and then he then got under the sink to get some first aid kit and he look and got some eye wash and then got a towel and then he then went down stairs. And then he then he got to, Louie right Louie like you to try and open your eyes for me ok they are so really dark red don't worry am going to take this out for you so you might fill some think what am going to do, so Piper put some eyes groups into your eyes and then clean out every think in your eyes and now Louie like you to open your eyes for me. Yes sure thing said Piper so Louie then opened her eyes and then blink your eyes for me.

And how you filling now better thanks thank you so very much for all of this anytime hey it is now the morning how do you fill now good thanks so very much ready to go to the miracle wonder place with me ok yes lets go hold on for a second, where is my mum and my dad don't know they not come home there was no light on the house last

night that very odd ok so then do you think you call the horse, and to take us there then cause we can said Louie to Piper right then so where are we going today then will think we

Should go to the miracle wonder place ok.

So then they are on the away to this place called the Miracle, magical wonder, world so they both rode this black and white horse and then they sure the lovely sunset on the travel's look Louie look at the sunset put this on some sun glasses so Piper got some sun glasses form the coat pocket and give it to Louie said you, must not look at the sunset don't look at it will burn your eyes and you can easy brake your skin Piper did not

know about that this world we love it here and then latter on you will see this lovely rainbow, really yes cool is this and look at the river a head there is a wonderful water lily in the river look nice yes like the water lily really yes cool like your plants then yes back where I was from. We had a Hugh garden in the middle we had river steam that's so very interesting to hear about that Louie nice that is my best flower likes cool wow look

at that rainbow looks nice and at going where we are going too and you never know you good be lucky you might see some gold, wicked said Louie so Louie kick the black and white horse and then we then get there to see the gold look over make you so happy to see them you when they fly Louie said be careful to the horse there is a hole so they got near it and then Louie got her hands, to make them fly in the air and then they then landed on the ground oh my lord Louie that is so cool Louie you can do any think with the hands can't you yes.

Your right there see you can move that rock pull it out of the way go on so Louie think to rub her hands to make fire to make it pick up the rock and then move on the grass that is so cool Louie right now we are here already, yes now then know you go back we be fine here now to the horse ok thank you sorry it took so long for you to get you up here not a problem at all so now the horse now gone so

then Louie oh my god look at the place it massive it like look like a mansion at the Miracle -magical –wonder- house how cool is this wish had a house like this one it so cool let go in someone had told me about this place once it is so very creepy house.

Here what the person told me is go there Louie that is a nice butterfly it well am going to gamble, am going to shut my eyes and this time pip pleases don't wake me so Louie then can fellow the voice where it is come from and Louie got a pitcher and it happens to be. Louie mum and dad and their friends are down there as will so then Louie now open her eyes and then told pip saying now who down there what is it

then Louie well what, is it my mum and my dad down there and their friends wow do you know where them are yes there is a basement here somewhere nice that why we can hear them they might have drains down then that what you thought it might be right then but how we going to find this basement with no light on here at the moment what going to happen is this then Louie am going to shut my eyes to find out

but need you to Gide me it all most like you go in a trance but am going to shut my eyes to you and you have to find the way do you think you can do it pip yes cause can do that right then put your hands on me. Now then and now Louie is now closing her eyes and then the voice of Louie saying right now then, you need to turn right form the lounge and then pip then turn Louie to the right and then into the kitchen and then turn right again and then put your left hand out then and then put your hand on the wall, and then fellow your hand and then you will be easy to find the light switch. You can turn on and then pip then put the light on and now as for Louie is now to open her eyes

So then pip and Louie then looked for a gold long chain and that might lead us to some where we can find Bole and also Lindsey and their friends and there is a long ladder to go down. Maybe we should talk and then say hello down there first be for we go down there said Louie, and then Sally said this hello can you hear me down there is a different voice down there and they said hallo back to us so Louie thinks that means that good yes or no said Sally. And then someone said

This are you crazy Louie it could be someone we don't know down there do we ok not fort of that who are you first who are you first then this is Bole good on the way can you carry on talking to us. Bole so we can find you easy sure thing said Bole right you need to take the right hand side, and then you need to jump and then land softly well so then they both jumped up and then back onto the ground and then dad said take the left hand

side and then you be oh ok thanks oh there is some water somewhere but we don't know where it come form so then they all now met up so then Bole and Lindsey give a cuddle to Louie, right let's get out of here how did you know we was here well we had some think and then Louie did some think with her eyes to find out who was here what you can use your mind here yes will thought we not to load to use magic here remember yes but could not find you at all. so then Louie also use her hands and then glide Louie to the kitchen and then Louie then got my left hand and then turn open the light on and then we found a chin to pull, and then we then found you good work you tow well done there good work but there some

one is in the kitchen and close the basement and then how are we going to get out of here think of one thing my mind Louise yet again close her mind right you lot come with me. Found some think how we get out of here lets go now quick go Louie so then Bole pick Louie up and then they both run out and find way out, but they got there too late and it is all locked up is this the end of the gambits and their friends can never get out of this house so it is now at the end of every think. They have reached and lived for but now the Gambits are together that is the most impotent to Louie and her family is together.

The End

Book 2

Miracle magical wonder world

 _ **Coming soon**_


End file.
